Terrible Love
by IncognitoGirl1993
Summary: When Klaus goes to visit his family home in Mystic Falls for a summer reunion he meets up with his old friend Camille whom he's always harbored feelings for. Sadly it seems she merely sees him as a friend. Hilarity will only ensue as he attempts to win her over while avoiding his obsessed ex Aurora. Featuring the rest of the siblings, Marcel, Davina, and Lucien.
1. Chapter 1

**So decided on finally doing something with this fandom which I seriously love by the way. Anyways, was mostly motivated by wanting to do a tribute to the beloved Camille O'Connell and attempting something light-hearted after the feels this season no doubt put us through. So here it is.**

 **Terrible Love**

* * *

Chapter 1: Homecoming

It was just about that time. The time when the Mikaelson family all gathered in their old summer home in Mystic Falls for a family reunion. Ever since majority of them had moved out their mother decided on making a tradition of making a summer reunion. Only Henrik and Rebekah lived there while Kol may as well live there too since he was never able to hold a job and therefore unable to maintain an apartment of his own. Finn had moved out and was living in Michigan. Elijah had also moved away from Virginia. While Freya had moved out too but stayed in Mystic Falls.

As for Klaus, he'd opted on moving to Louisiana, New Orleans to be exact. He didn't particularly enjoy coming back to Mystic Falls considering he didn't have the most memorable time there. On the other hand he was looking forward to seeing his family especially Rebekah, his favorite, but he'd never tell.

Pulling up to the giant driveway he noticed only Freya's car was there. That meant he was the only non Virginia resident to arrive. Good thing he'd planned his flight thoroughly; he'd hate to arrive in the nighttime. Making sure to park his rental first he then proceeded to ring the doorbell.

He was met with an elated Rebekah.

"Nik!" She cried happily and swung her arms around him, knocking him backwards slightly. It was crystal clear that he was her favorite. "How I've missed you!"

Klaus pulled Rebekah closer and nuzzled his head against hers. "Dear sister the feeling is mutual. I take it Elijah and Finn haven't arrived?"

"Not yet. They shouldn't be here for at least another thirty minutes. Give or take." She grabbed his wrist and led him in. "Come inside Nik. You're probably exhausted."

"Niklaus, you've arrived!" His mother said upon seeing him.

"Hello mother, is father here?"

Esther embraced him gently. "Yes, he should be down any minute. How have you been Niklaus?"

"I've been well thank you for asking."

"Nik, hey!" Henrik yelled before running down the stairs, controller to his console in one hand, and colliding into Klaus for a hug. "I've missed you! Did you bring me anything?"

"Henrik I've told you many times to never run down the stairs like that." Esther berated the young boy but it didn't deter his smile.

Klaus ruffled the boy's hair. He held fond memories of sneaking his brother out the house to sightsee when it was past his bedtime. Although he'd get punished really badly by his father. Still, it was worth it. "It seems you've grown taller in my absence Henrik. Now I may have something for you in my luggage. I'll give it to you later when I unpack."

Henrik had soaked the comment about him being taller like a sponge. "Well, I have been eating my vegetables. From time to time at least."

He sent him another smile before turning his attention back to his mother. "Now, where might Kol be?"

"He's out being a fool most likely." Freya cut in as she approached the group with a smile. "Hello Niklaus. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too Freya." He replied, embracing her and smirking. "How is Lucien these days?" He knew the only reason Freya stuck around Mystic Falls was because she was enamored with the good family friend Lucien despite her initial dislike of him. The pair had been together for over half a year now.

Freya rolled her eyes at his teasing. "Someone thinks they're funny."

Klaus' smirk only grew. "Well I don't like to toot my own horn."

"You know she invited him over." Rebekah chimed in.

"I'm not surprised." Klaus added, shooting Freya another smirk.

This time Freya chuckled. "Anyway, dinner won't be ready for another while. Hopefully Finn and Elijah aren't late like last time and don't get me started on Kol. It's as if I'm the only one who's punctual. Well Rebekah too but even Niklaus has arrived late on several occasions."

"Perhaps you should arrive late. Than we'd all be on time." Klaus joked only to be playfully shoved by Freya.

"Niklaus, go and let your father know you're home. Afterwards you can unpack. Rebekah, let Kol know he is to get to the house immediately." Esther said. "Come Freya, let us prepare the food."

Klaus battled the urge to sigh. His father was always such a hard ass with him. Regardless he made his way upstairs to where he knew his father would be: his office. His father was a realtor and owned plenty of properties. The door was opened but his father, Mikael Mikaelson, was engrossed in his paperwork.

He knocked on the door. "Father, I'm home."

"Don't just stand there boy. Come in."

Klaus did as he was told and stood in front of the desk, feeling quite nervous. "Hello father."

Mikael walked around his desk to stand in front of Klaus. He stared intently at him. "Niklaus."

Klaus was then pulled into a rather tight hug which only made him feel even more awkward. If there was a definition for a 'business-hug' this would be it.

"Good to have you home again. Now leave me, boy. Go get settled I still have much to do."

"Yes father." And with that he was off. The greetings were at the very least getting less and less awkward. Baby steps.

His room was as it was the last time he'd visited. Clean and organized. It wouldn't be long until Kol comes and leaves it in shambles. The troublemaker was always up to no good; pulling pranks left and right on his siblings. The boy pranced around with no care in the world.

It was Finn whom took the brunt of Kol's juvenile behavior though. Apparently Kol hates him because he claims Finn, in a drunken stupor, fell over and broke Kol's limited edition Gameboy Advance one Christmas evening when he was little. He's never forgiven him ever since. In Finn's defense he says that it was an accident.

Quickly he unpacked and made his way downstairs where Lucien had already arrived and was chatting with Rebekah.

"Aah Niklaus, I see the prodigal son has returned!" Lucien said and swung his arm around him in a hug.

"I suppose you couldn't miss my grand return. How have you been keeping?"

"Quite well. Never a dull moment with sweet Freya keeping me company." Lucien replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Klaus made a face. "For God's sake man! We're about to eat."

"I may as well have lost my appetite." Rebekah added, shuddering at the mental images.

It was common knowledge between the siblings just how out of control Lucien and Freya could be. Made even more so obvious by Lucien's expressive boasting and satisfied smirks.

"Oh come now! We're all adults here."

Rebekah scoffed. "I'd argue that you and Kol aren't. And speaking of that pest he's supposed to be here already."

Right on cue the doorbell rung.

"Speak of the devil." Klaus exclaimed as Rebekah went to open the door.

In came Elijah and Finn.

Rebekah was incredulous. "Finn?"

"My goodness man, what happened to you?" Lucien asked as he took in Finn's appearance. His shirt, which was certainly previously white, was now stained pink.

"The wildest Mikaelson who do you think?" Finn answered with a scowl. "Shot me with a paintball gun. The little prick."

"Guilty as charged brother!" Kol's voice rung through the air before appearing in the doorstep. He placed his arms around both his elder brothers. "Good to have the family reunited like this."

Klaus' brow lifted. "Am I to assume you were laying in wait the entire time?"

"Perhaps." Kol replied with an innocent smile.

"I see some things haven't changed."Elijah calmly spoke before pulling out of the hold to place a sweet kiss onto Rebekah's cheek.

"I'm going to change before mother sees me." Finn said before pushing away from Kol.

"Aww lighten up princess it's only paint!" Kol shouted. He turned back to the group and grinned. "So, when's the food ready?"

* * *

Now all seated the food was being passed amongst the family.

"No one makes food quite like you ladies." Lucien said as he eyed the pot roast. "So, who wants to start with the storytelling?"

Kol tapped his hands against the table. "Jolly idea mate! I'll start us off by telling the tale of Finn's love life."

A groan escaped the entire table.

Everyone waited as Kol remained silent.

Kol placed a hand on his chin, feigning a thoughtful expression. "I just remembered there's not much to tell. How about that?"

"On the contrary brother," Finn cut in, wiping his lower jaw with his napkin. "I'm actually seeing someone."

"Oh wonderful! Finn here has a fictional story he'd like to share."

Finn nodded "As a matter of fact I do. It's a lovely tale called 'Kol's Aspirations in Life'."

The corner of Elijah's lips lifted slightly in amusement.

"Enough!" Mikael snapped. "Are you two children?"

Freya shook her head before smiling at Finn. "So, what's her name?"

"Sage."

She raised a brow. "The girl you met in high school?"

His eyes lit up as he spoke. "Yes." Not even Kol could put a downpour on his glee about rekindling with his first love.

Lucien gave him a congratulatory pat on his back. "That is quite the fascinating love story my friend."

"It is quite lovely." Rebekah said from her seat slightly envious. She'd always been searching for the one and failing miserably; partly the fault of her overprotective brothers.

"Rebekah, love, don't go and bore us to tears with your tragic love stories." Kol grumbled as if reading her mind.

Rebekah shot him a death glare. "The only thing tragic here is your brain capacity. I'm embarrassed by the fact that we're related."

"Seriously, must we separate you two?" Esther cut in having none of this.

Bickering amongst one another. Niklaus Mikaelson was definitely home.

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Klaus stepped outside once the dinner was over. The breeze was relaxing against his skin.

"Nothing like family dinners huh?" Freya said with a sigh.

"Never a dull moment in the Mikaelson family."

"I bet we'd make a killing if we went into a reality TV gig."

Kol joined them outside and stretched his arms over his head. "Who wants to go out? I need entertainment."

Klaus crossed his arms, disinterested. "Go on then. No one's stopping you."

"Don't be like that. Join me brother!"

"That sounds like a plan." Lucien joined in. "Really Niklaus, one night in town won't kill you."

Freya nudged his side. "What do you say Niklaus? It could be fun."

Finally he relented. "Why not?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Just the starting chapter guys, hope you enjoyed. Cami will come into the fold in the next chapter.**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback guys, means a million. Anyways, moving on!**

 **Terrible Love**

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Faces Same Feelings

Elijah had opted to stay home and call it a day. Finn had also declined the invitation of going out to which Kol had said it was for the best because apparently Finn was a 'killjoy'. Rebekah on the other hand tagged along.

So they headed to the Mystic Grill for a few drinks. The place was pretty lively. Almost as soon as they'd entered Klaus' name rung through the loud music.

"Klaus?"

He turned and grinned. "Marcel?"

Marcel wasted no time and pulled him for a hug. "I thought you weren't going to make it this time around."

"I had a little change of heart." Klaus replied. He noticed Marcel was giving Kol a hard stare. "And what has my brother done this time to garner such a look. Not that anyone is really fond of him."

"He's trying to win Davina over." Freya chimed in with a sigh.

Aah right, Marcel's adopted daughter. She was pretty young the first time he'd seen her three years ago. He'd only see her sporadically through the times he's returned to Mystic Falls but obviously she must've grown up. "Oh?"

"What do you mean trying, dear sister?" Kol cut in looking offended. "She's head over heels in love with me."

Freya shrugged. "Not going by what I've seen."

"You know Davina?" Klaus asked.

"I tutored her. Sweet girl, bit rebellious, but sweet. Anyway I had a front row seat at Kol's poor attempts to win her over considering he was always freeloading at my house to see her."

"Su casa es mi casa. That's how that saying goes right?" Kol said. "So is she here?"

Marcel frowned. "You really think I'd bring Davina to a damn bar?"

"The place serves minors. Just saying mate."

"I'll keep that in mind." Marcel retorted sarcastically.

"I'm going to proceed with getting, what's the popular term you children use nowadays, hammered?" Klaus cut in with a chuckle.

"Be a lad and grab my drink too. The lovely Cami should be ready with it by now." Lucien called out to him.

Just as he'd made it half way to the counter he'd frozen when his eyes landed on the bartender.

Blond hair.

Familiar blond hair.

Lucien had called her Cami.

It couldn't be.

Slowly he approached her. She hadn't seen him as she was currently attending to someone. Upon reaching the counter the realization sunk in.

"Camille?"

The woman turned around and looked ready to flash a recycled smile meant for patrons. When her gaze landed on him all protocols seemed to fly out the door. Her baffled look reflected on his no doubt.

"Klaus?"

She quickly made her way around the counter and happily jumped onto his arms. "Oh my God! I haven't seen you in so long!"

It was true. They'd been friends all through growing up and he was pretty crazy about her. Unfortunately he'd always be overworked and pressured by his father on being someone in life that dating took the back seat. He wasn't foreign to woman at the time but with trying everything not to disappoint his father true commitment wasn't possible so they only remained friends; and she was never made aware of his feelings.

Eventually time had passed and before he knew it she'd begun dating someone else leaving him with a huge regret. That's why he'd settled on having some on and off fling with a girl named Aurora. She was okay with the type of relationship he'd proposed to her which was convenient even though she could get a bit too clingy for his liking.

Soon graduation had come and gone and he was in college far away from her and her boyfriend's. The calls dwindled and slowly they drifted apart. At the time he had no intention of hearing how happy she was with that man. The man that should've been him.

But alas, that was then. This was now. He'd long since moved on from petty high school lost love.

"Likewise Camille." He spoke, ignoring the voice in his head that reminded him of how well their bodies fit together. He cut the embrace short. "Do you work here?"

She avoided his gaze, as if ashamed. "Yeah. You see my uncle got really sick and wasn't able to take care of himself. I dropped everything and came back to Mystic Falls to help him with his bills. I've been here for half a year now."

It must be her uncle Kieran. Her only remaining family.

"How long have you been working here?" In all his time here he'd never crossed paths with her.

"Oh I just started working here. Pay was better than my last gig so I took the opportunity."

"Niklaus, what's keeping you?" Lucien exclaimed, effectively cutting the reunion.

"Oh, your drink is here!" Camille says and brings the vodka tonic he'd ordered to him. The arrival of Lucien reminds her that she's still working. And with an apologetic look she turns back to Klaus. "Sorry, I have to work. It really was wonderful to see you again."

Klaus could swear he saw the shine in her eyes burn out as she spoke. "Yes, it was good seeing you as well." Pretty soon she's back behind the counter and attending to the patrons and he's watching her, feeling like déjà vu. Finally he turns only to be met with Lucien (whom was most likely standing behind him the entire time) and he's wearing the most God awful smirk.

Lucien's gaze fell momentarily on Camille before it returned to him. "Looks quite lovely wouldn't you say? Remember the days when you were merely her little friend and she viewed you as nothing else? Well she's single now my friend."

"Stalking her are we?" Klaus replied making sure he sounded indifferent.

"Not at all but I do live here and frequent this bar on more than one occasion. Add to that my good memory of you two back in the day. My point is that you're Niklaus Mikaelson successful man in life who can pretty much have anyone. Nothing stops you."

Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly. He was getting the idea of where he was going with this.

Lucien shrugged dismissively. "Unless you want her last impression of you to be that of the friend she viewed you as back in high school." And just like that he was off.

Klaus remained rooted to his spot. Lucien's words playing over and over in his mind like a song in repeat. It was as if his legs grew a mind of their own because soon he was standing right in front of her again.

"Klaus?" She smiled. "Did you need something?"

"I'm visiting my family for a few weeks so that means I'll be in town for a bit. Would you like to get together while I'm here?"

"Wow that sounds great! Why don't we meet up for lunch at Denny's diner? Remember it?"

His hand twitched. "You mean the one we went to a lot as friends during high school?"

She didn't notice his displeasure. "Yes that one! Can you believe it's still around? How about tomorrow?"

"That sounds lovely. Why don't I give you my number?" Klaus replied with a smile.

Quickly she jotted his number down and flashed him another -unfortunately for Klaus, friendly- smile. "I'll be looking forward to it."

With a nod Klaus was off, feeling not quite as satisfactory as he'd expected. That didn't mean he wouldn't be sweeping her off her feet though. She'd be eating from the palm of his hands in no time.

* * *

He'd made sure not to get as wasted as the rest of the group since he didn't want to be hungover when meeting Camille.

"Going somewhere brother?" Finn casually asked as he poured himself some orange juice.

"I ran into an old face last night and I'm meeting up with her for lunch."

Finn looked amused. "A date? Where are you taking the lovely lady to?"

Like he'd tell him. He'd see through it immediately and realize that it wasn't particularly a date to Camille. "It's of no importance. Tell mother I'll be out."

Right as he opened the front door a shriek pulled at his ear.

"Niklaus! You really have returned!"

Safe to say he was stunned. "Aurora?"

"How have you been love?" She didn't even let him finish before pulling him down for a hungry kiss.

He was not ready for this.

H managed to break away from her grip. "Aurora, what are you doing here?"

She batted her eyes innocently. "Do I need a reason to see you my love?" At his silence she sighed. "If you must know I thought I saw you leaving the bar yesterday and decided on seeing if it was you."

This was such a bad time. Hadn't he made it clear to her that their arrangements were over with? He knew of her jealous tendencies so telling her to get lost because he had a date wouldn't end well. "How have you been?"

"Keeping busy. The modeling business isn't a walk in the park."

Yes of course. She still entertained the idea of being in modeling after posing in one bloody commercial two years ago. He needed to get rid of her. Now.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "That's right. And models like you need to remain in good communication with their audience. I suggest doing something to get in touch with them. You wouldn't want them heartbroken do you?"

She pondered this briefly before taking the bait. "So what did you have in mind?"

He ran a hand along her cheek. "Wait right here." Not even bothering to wait for a response he bolted back inside and knocked on Kol's door. "Kol I know you are in there! Open the door!"

Kol swung the door open, a headset hanging over his head, and scowled. "And to what do I owe the honor?"

"I need you to humor Aurora's fantasy of being a model while I go out."

He raised a brow. "You don't beat around the bush do you Nik? Oh and, no."

Klaus held the door firmly before it slammed in his face. He will not be denied. "It will only be for a few hours stop exaggerating. Just take her to the mall and indulge her."

This only made Kol more reluctant. "Like hell! Davina works in the mall. What would she think if she saw me frolicking around with that slag Aurora?"

"You don't have to be near her you moron! And if she's working like you say then she won't see you."

His narrowed. "You _will_ owe me for this Nik. And why couldn't you deal with this?"

"I have plans."

"With who?" When Klaus didn't answer he frowned and crossed his arms. "Seriously? The least you could do is be honest."

"I have plans with Camille."

"The forever best friend!? Surely you'd know by now that ship has sailed." Kol mocked and placed a pitied hand on Klaus' shoulder. "I do pity you so I'll do this. One thing though, I'll need your car."

Klaus handed him the key, having ignored the insults he'd just shot. "It's a rental so do be careful."

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Niklaus what are you waiting for?" Aurora asked impatiently.

Klaus led her to his car before holding his keys up. Aurora's excitement died out when Kol came and sat in the driver's seat having taken the keys from Klaus.

"Niklaus what is the meaning of this!?"

"What better way to interact with fans then to go with one?"

"Actually love, I'm not a fan. I detest—" Kol's speech was cut when Klaus had stealthily pulled his ear. "I get it." He groaned in pain before facing his unwanted companion. "What I was going to say was that I'm not just any fan, I'm a huge fan."

Klaus shut the door with more force than necessary and waited until they drove off. Now there was only the dilemma of getting to the diner in time. Without giving it another thought he opened his door and took the keys for Elijah's rental. He'd understand.

Upon entering the diner he noticed Camille was already there, seated in their old spot. The place was nostalgic but not the fond kind. Most memories he got from the overly cheery place were those of them two hanging here as friends. Friends and only friends.

Camille gave him a small wave. "Klaus!"

Resisting the urge to pout _(Like he'd ever!)_ he made his way over to sit in front of her. "Camille, delighted you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything. It's been too long Klaus. So tell me, what have you been up to?"

"I'm head of the Mikaelson Construction firm in Louisiana. My father passed the company along to me."

"I take it you have a nice office and do boring paperwork?"

"Naturally." He smirked. "Now, what about you? You work as a bartender?"

She sighed. "Not quite what I had in mind when I left here but stuff happens. I'm still studying to be a psychologist but it's sort of not the priority. My uncle needs me right now."

Klaus wanted to kick himself when he noticed her demeanor had changed. He couldn't believe the path he was about to take but if it could get her to smile...

"Do you remember ages ago when we came here and I spilled my soda on my pants?" It was one of the most awful, embarrassing moment he'd ever experienced.

...But her smile lit the entire diner and the laughter that followed was music to his ears.

"Oh my God it feels like it was just yesterday! We didn't have any car back then so we had to sneak by alleys and over yards because Klaus Mikaelson would never let anyone think he'd pissed his pants!"

She was smiling again. And the embarrassment was sort of worth it now. He wouldn't admit how much he missed her smiles; missed her laughter; missed her.

His blood ran cold as he came to a terrifying conclusion.

He was still crazy about her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Cheers for reading guys! Always appreciate your support. Look at my eyes now as I compel you to review and wait for more...**

 **͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always guys thanks for the support on this. It's truly appreciated. Looks like my compulsion worked wonders. ;}**

 **Terrible Love**

* * *

Chapter 3: Complications and Old Memories

Kol lazily walked about the crowded mall, hands lazily in his pocket, lazy expression plastered on his face. In front of him Aurora was walking around with shades and a cap attempting to hide a presence that everyone could care less about.

"Yes, yes I know it's Aurora. Don't worry I'll get to everyone."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Talking to the ghosts now are we love?"

"I'm not really fond of crowded places." Aurora replied, ignoring his comment entirely. "As you can see people are always staring."

He paused to eye the people all minding their business and being absolutely oblivious to a certain 'model' wandering around the mall. "Tragic."

"Oh it has it's perks though," She replied taking his dry tone for one of actual empathy. "I love the attention on some occasions. Like now where Niklaus insisted I get back in touch with the fans."

"Aah, yes. Leave it to my oh so wonderful brother to think of this ingenious master plan."

Aurora pulled something out of her bag and flashed it at Kol with a speed that caused him to jump. "Bang!"

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Kol retorted having recovered from his mini heart attack. He eyed the object in her hand. "What is that?"

"It's a taser gun. My brother said to carry it with me for protection." She answered.

"Does your brother also indulge in your fairytale?"

Once more she ignored him and dumped the weapon onto his hand. "I'll be surrounded by fans though so my hands will be tied. That's why I'm counting on you to protect this beautiful little angel."

Kol grinned having tuned her out for something a lot more interesting once he'd gotten the taser gun. Finn will definitely be in for a treat later. "Sweet!"

"So I can count on you?"

"Yeah whatever sure." He answered dismissively, eyes still glues to the object in his hand.

"It's nice to see you so devoted to me. Now protect your darling sister in law with your life. You're a good fanboy Kol. I'd expect nothing less."

This bit didn't escape him. "Beg your pardon?"

"Darling sister in law? I'd imagine that was what you were referring to even though it wasn't specifically what I said last."

"Yes that!" He grumbled in exasperation.

"Me and Niklaus are fated to be together. It's only natural we'd get married at some point. And since we're so in love already we may as well get used to being called family."

His mind drifted to Klaus being with Camille. "Erm, good luck with that darling." Klaus was right in saying she can be delusional. He was getting seriously creeped out by this woman. Clenching the taser gun closer to him he began thinking it's he who would need the protection.

"So, shall we begin Kol?"

* * *

Klaus pulled over to her house and like the gentleman he is he opened her door.

"Thanks." Camille said as she stepped out of the car.

The two walked over to her porch and stopped right by the door.

"It was really great seeing you again Klaus. I've missed my friend."

His hands clenched slightly by his side. That was when he leant downwards to kiss her, because friends don't kiss. She had not read his signal at all. Instead she'd moved her head to the side and was aiming for a hug. This led to him colliding a bit with her side of the head and her with one of her hands around his back while the other tangled with his arm. How painfully humiliating.

Even she was embarrassed. "Um, bye!"

He could not have left there faster if he wanted to.

He ended up where Lucien worked at as a dentist. The man with the best teeth encouraging others to have great teeth. It was fitting. Much to his relief Lucien had just finished with a patient and was on his lunch break.

"Niklaus! Wonderful to see you. How was the date lover boy?"

"I went in to kiss her but she wants a bloody hug!" He ranted, throwing his arms in the air and starting to pace in the room. "Which leads to some abnormal hug-hold limbo."

"So... you hug-held her?"

He slammed a hand against the wall. "I should have kissed her!"

Lucien took a sip of his water bottle, an amused smirk plastered on his face. "You've outdone yourself Niklaus. Seems you and Camille are friends again."

"I didn't come here to hear your rubbish Lucien." He warned.

Lucien held his hands up in defense. "Easy mate, don't take it too roughly. She still has your number doesn't she? And you aren't leaving anytime soon. There will be plenty of time for you to leave your mark."

Klaus phone rang interrupting any potential response. It was Kol. He excused himself before answering. "Is this important Kol?"

 _"Small problem. I need you to come home."_

"Where's Aurora, Kol?"

 _"That's what we need to discuss. Get home."_

"I'll be there soon," Klaus finished the call and hung up. He noted how Kol sounded a bit nervous.

That brain dead brother of his had no doubt bottled this simple task. He was going home anyway so whatever. Upon reaching his family home he saw Elijah helping Freya drag in the groceries.

"You know Niklaus, I expected you to have the grace in telling me before you borrowed my car which is a rental, therefore making it a borrowed car as well." Elijah stated humorously as he took the heavier bag from Freya. "Thankfully Finn caught you 'borrowing' it therefore sparing me the trouble of having to call the authorities. Do be courteous to ask next time."

"I was in a bit of a rush Elijah. Worry not for I have not damaged it." Klaus said and grabbed some of the bags from Freya's trunk. "By chance but do you know if something is wrong with Kol?"

"Kol was here when we arrived. He's been in his room since then. He did say if we saw you to tell you to go to his room immediately." Freya replied. "Leave it to our lazy brother to not bother with helping."

Klaus nodded and took his bags to the kitchen before heading upstairs. Right as he was about to knock Kol swung the door open and pulled him inside the room, locking it behind him.

"Firstly, brother, I love you. Always and forever. You remember that? That's our families' pact. One we'd never break." Kol rambled. "One no one would come in between. Family is first and foremost. That's a magnificent shirt by the way. Now back to the family bit, I think—"

Klaus raised a hand upwards to silence him. "Where is Aurora?"

Kol unlocked the door and led him to his room all the while ranting about family love. "Here we are."

Just when he thought this day couldn't get any worse. There, lying pretty motionless, on his bed was Aurora.

"What have you done!?" Klaus snapped.

"Lower your voice!" Kol yelled with a panicked tone before shutting the door and locking it. "Do you have any idea what would happen if people found out she's here like this?"

He shot him the most infuriated look and slammed him against the wall. "I asked you to detain her not to commit bloody murder! What are you going to do now you idiot?"

"About thirty to life!" He whimpered as beads of sweat began seeping out.

A low groan caused the two to halt in their position. Slowly they turned their head to where Aurora had shifted slightly. They both exhaled in relief having forgotten how to breathe.

Aurora shifted once more and began awakening. Her eyes fell on the siblings (with Kol still being pinned to the wall by Klaus) and raised a brow. "Um, what...?" She gave herself a quick glance and sighed with relief at the sight of clothes. She may be wild but one thing she never shared was herself. She belonged to Niklaus and Niklaus only. Her gaze returned to the still shocked brothers. "Did you drug me? Why can't I remember anything?"

Klaus finally regained his bearings and shoved away from Kol. "That's precisely what my brother was about to answer. Go on then Kol."

"Funny story that," He began with a nervous laugh. "I was taking you out to meet fans, remember?"

"Yes. The rest is a blur though." Sage said and rubbed her forehead which was sporting a bruise. "And for some reason my head is killing me. Ow!"

"I was protecting you from the rabid fans!" Kol quickly explained. In reality he was simply tossing the taser gun in boredom and accidentally shot Aurora, thus causing her to spasm and hit her head on a water fountain and get knocked out.

She nodded. "I see. Well then, Niklaus was right to leave me in your care."

Klaus eyed Kol suspiciously before turning to Aurora, noticing the bit of blood staining down her shirt. No doubt from the bump on the head. Quickly he moved to his bureau and tossed her one of his shirts. "Here."

"Thanks love." She winked before pulling her shirt off right there.

Klaus cuffed Kol upside the head when he noticed he was staring.

Aurora smirked. "No need to be chivalrous Niklaus. You don't have to face away. I do find it adorable though."

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Come, I'll drive you home."

She pouted. "You're no fun." She got up and stretched her muscles.

As soon as Klaus opened his door he came face to face with Elijah who seemed ready to knock as his hand was frozen in the air. His eyes shifted from Klaus, to Kol, to Aurora wearing his shirt, then back to Niklaus.

Silence followed.

A very awkward silence.

It lasted four seconds before Aurora -who didn't look fazed by how Elijah was interpreting the scenario- broke the silence. "Elijah!" She pulled him into a hug and only Klaus and Kol were able to see how uncomfortable he was. "It is lovely to see you again."

"Erm, yes, likewise Aurora." Elijah politely said before fixing the three with a hard gaze. "I'd like to remind you that this is the family home and there is a child living under this roof as well as others. Please respect that. Also, Rebekah baked cookies."

Oh how he wished he could somehow be able to erase Elijah's memory before he left.

* * *

Klaus was sure he had hit a new type of low. Here he was in his room with a plate of Rebekah's homemade cookies reminiscing on the old days. This was pathetic. All this coming after dropping off Aurora. Thankfully Elijah would spare him from any further humiliation by not telling anyone what he'd seen. Bless his soul.

Sitting on his lap was a box of old pictures he'd taken with Camille during his freshman year. Roughly 90% of them were mostly of her sneaking up on him and shoving a camera in front of them while the remaining 10% was him willingly accepting. Her smile hadn't changed at all. It was still as radiant and mesmerizing now as it was back then.

He placed the cookies on his nightstand before rummaging through the closet. He pulled the familiar box he'd stashed there before graduation. Inside was a painting he'd meant to present to Camille but never did so.

It was a portrait of her. The colors he'd used brought the picture to life. It really captured her unique beauty so precisely. There was no need to have her standing in front of him for him to be able to make it. Her face was engraved into him.

He had full intention of handing this to her and confessing his feelings to her too, but...

 _A fully graduated Klaus was eagerly heading back to the little sending off party his school was holding for the seniors. He was a bit nervous. He'd never disobeyed his father but he reasoned that he wasn't truly going against him. He was still fully committed in living up to his father's expections. It was all he ever wanted and what he'd been striving for._

 _It was simply impossible to continue overlooking his feelings. He'd refused himself this opportunity for far too long now. He held the wrapped portrait a bit closer as he entered the gymnasium where the party was being held. His blue eyes searched and searched but he couldn't see her anywhere._

 _With a sigh he went to his friend who was currently attempting to spike the punch bowl. "Marcel, have you seen Camille?"_

 _"Huh? Oh!" He recovered from his initial shock of having thought it was a teacher. "Yeah, Cami? She went out back to the football field a few minutes ago."_

 _The football field was actually convenient. It was secluded and away from the bustle of the crowd. A perfect scenario for what he'd be telling her. After all he'd hate for someone to intrude. He passed through the double doors leading outside only to stop dead in his tracks._

 _His blood ran cold and he could swear his heart flew right out his chest. She wasn't alone. He was too late. All those times of ignoring his feelings had come to take its vengeance. The image plagued and plagued him as he drove away._

 _A man that wasn't him was holding her._

 _A man that wasn't him was kissing her._

 _He left. He left the gymnasium. He left his home. He left Mystic Falls. He left Virginia. He left her._

His hands gripped the portrait roughly as he recalled the bitter memory. Without another thought he shoved the portrait back in the box and tossed it into the closet, along with any lingering feelings.

He wasn't that person anymore. No longer was he that pathetic kid following a woman around like some puppy begging for affection. He was Niklaus Mikaelson. A man that took whatever it was he desired.

And right now he desired her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **And so we see just exactly what was it that led to Klaus breaking all contact with Camille. Despite how much he hides it he's a pretty emotional guy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the lovely reviews guys. Now let us get right to seeing more of Klaus attempting to breach the friend zone wall.**

 **Terrible Love**

* * *

Chapter 4: Paint(ball) Me A Picture of Love

Klaus had pulled out his old canvas and paintbrushes from his closet and was happy to see it was still good as new. He had his own in his home in New Orleans but this was his first ever kit that his mother had gotten him and it was very special. A knock on his door had him turning away from the masterpiece he'd been working on. "Enter."

Rebekah peered inside before entering. "Nik, Kol wants us all to go and play some paintball. He says it'd be a good family activity but we all know it's only so he could torment Finn without any repercussions."

"Paintball?"

At that point Kol made himself known. "Come on Nik, think about it. You can pretend Finn's head is the canvas and paint till your heart's content. Don't be a bore now."

"I would have phrased it much more differently but whatever." Rebekah shrugged. "Do you want to come? I've invited Marcel."

"You did!?" Kol beamed happily. "That means Davina will be joining us?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. He was so infatuated. "Yes. And he's bringing that bartender too, Camille." She smirked at Klaus. "Perhaps you've heard of her."

And Klaus was sold. So he shrugged casually. "Fine." He still had to make himself look inconspicuous. Couldn't be looking obsessed in front of his younger siblings now could he?

"I'll be driving though since it's my idea. The rest will follow behind. And tell Freya to invite her fruitcake of a boyfriend Lucien. It needs to be an even number. I'll handle the gear and everything so meet me downstairs in half an hour."

* * *

"Aww but why can't I go and play brother?" Henrik pouted, not being pleased at all about being left out.

"Because it's a grown up game Henrik." Kol answered as he held his paintball gun out. "Father would kill me if he found out I took you. It won't exactly be safe."

Henrik stared at him in confusion. "Aren't there safety measures taken in these things?"

Kol smiled mischievously. "There is. That is, there would be if we were going to any regular venue."

"Now I'm even more upset about not going." Henrik replied with a sigh. His brother's knack to create mischief was rubbing off on him because he was looking forward to witnessing some.

Kol couldn't help but smile. "Lose the frown Henrik. Look I'll take you out for milkshakes when I return."

This brought the boy's grin back. "Really? Promise?"

"I promise. No matter how battered I am." He said and placed a hand to his heart. "Scout's honor."

Henrik tackled him in a hug. "I'll hold you to that!"

Satisfied with cheering up the youngest Mikaelson he made his way outside and began stuffing the trunk with the equipment. Lucien was already outside waiting by his car along with Freya while Finn was with Klaus by his car. Kol's head lifted when he noticed a familiar car pull up the driveway.

"So we ready to go?" Marcel asked as he lowered his window.

But his eyes immediately landed on Davina who was sitting in the passenger seat. She saw him and gave him a small smile. Unfortunately Marcel noticed this little moment and hunked his car.

"Are you deaf Kol?"

"Twat," He muttered to himself before replying. "As soon as Rebekah and Elijah come out we're good to go."

"I'm here." Rebekah said, stepping outside.

"Where's Elijah?" Kol asked impatiently. He didn't stay to hear a reply and went in to see what was keeping him. He frowned when he saw Elijah coming down the stairs.

It wasn't possible.

"Are you serious?"

Elijah was wearing a fucking suit.

"We're going to play paintball not go to a business meeting. Don't you own anything besides a suit?"

He only eyed Kol as if he'd spoken in another language.

"Fucking hell," Kol groaned, facepalming. "I'll get you something from my closet."

Finally they could go now that Elijah had changed into something more suited _(awful pun)_ for outdoor activities. He hopped into Klaus' car with Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus himself. The others followed behind him while he drove.

"Excuse me for sounding like some inconsolable child but, are we there yet?" Rebekah asked after half an hour of driving.

"We get there when we get there," Kol hissed. "Now don't worry your pretty little head sister for it should not be much further."

"Kol we're surrounded by bloody trees in every direction. You said we were going to play paintball but I have yet to see a venue. Where are you taking us?" Klaus added in frustration.

"You'll see."

"Kol," Elijah spoke calmly. "Need I remind you that there are plenty of us. Perhaps you should have thought twice before bringing Finn out here along with us."

"Christ sake Elijah, I'm not planning on committing murder here."

"Oh I wouldn't put it pass you brother." Klaus spat as he recalled Aurora's near death encounter.

"I thought we called a truce on that? Besides Aurora was fine. We made sure of it."

"We? It was _I_ who made sure she was attended to. You simply watched while I did all the work."

Perhaps he should've phrased that differently.

Rebekah raised a brow. "Well, seems you two have kept busy. When was Aurora here?"

"Me and Nik had her—"

"Kol," Elijah cut in sharply. "I will not have you speaking of your indecency to Rebekah."

"Cut the umbilical cord Elijah." Kol scoffed. "She isn't our baby sister anymore. Besides, not much happened."

"I do not care. Have some respect. Not all of us are interested in you and Niklaus' escapades."

Kol shot him a look of disbelief from the mirror. "And just what do you think happened? I don't quite fancy threesomes Elijah. At least, not unless it's women."

Rebekah gasped. "Wait you had a threesome with Aurora!? You naughty boys!"

"Kol what did I say?" Elijah snapped. "Do you hear the filth spilling from your mouth?"

"What are you getting mad at me for? I said we didn't have a threesome!"

Klaus felt a migraine threatening to take root. "Are we there yet!?"

Thankfully they were. Kol parked the car by a clearing and the others followed.

"Is this it?" Freya asked, examining the forest. She crossed her arms and approached Kol. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm just about to get to that." Kol answered before climbing onto the top of Klaus' car.

"Have you lost it? I have to return that you know?"

"Your insurance will cover that mate," He replied with no care before turning to the group. "This is the forest that me and my family used to play in as kids. Even when we got older we'd occasionally visit them. Place is huge and best of all no rules. Plus we get to keep the money we would have wasted on some dull venue." He hopped off and opened the trunk. "Now come and get the stuff."

Lucien grabbed one of the vests. "Kol, these look pretty cheap lad."

"Oh they are. I only bought four good ones, the rest were bought cheaply off Craigslist."

Kol snatched one of the good vests and wrapped it around Davina. "Of course the lovely Davina Claire is entitled to one and will most certainly be on my team."

Marcel pulled Davina to his side. "Hah, nice try Kol. She's on my side. And I'll most certainly be gunning you down."

"Is that a challenge?" Kol puffed his chest attempting to impress Davina. "Fine, it's about time I set the tone. It'll be a team of 5 on 5 and last man standing is the winner. That's as far as rules go."

"I'm on Marcel's team." Rebekah said earning a grin from the man himself.

"Oh no you are not," Kol pulled her away from Marcel in the same way he'd done prior. "Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah and Camille are on my side. You have that scrub Finn, pansy boy Lucien,—"

"I must say I resent that."

"—Freya, and of course Davina." Kol said with a tone of finality. Two could play that game Marcel.

Marcel narrowed his eyes, clearly not pleased but relented nonetheless. "Fine. When do we start?"

"I set the alarm on my phone for ten minutes. We'll scatter and when it sets I'll give the signal to start."

With that he dragged his sister away and motioned for his team to follow. Once his alarm rang and they were in what he deemed a good enough hiding place he pulled out an old looking horn from his backpack.

Rebekah placed a hand on her hip. "Was the ridiculous medieval horn really necessary?"

"Yes. Now get into position. We're going on the offensive. You'll be the one personally taking down Marcel. It'll make for the ultimate betrayal."

"Don't involve me in your ridiculous squabble Kol."

Camille watched the siblings begin to bicker before turning to Klaus. "I see your family hasn't changed much."

"I'm afraid not love."

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Marcel smirked when the sound of a horn echoed through the forest. "That moron just gave away his position. Did you see him snatching Rebekah like that? Let's roast him first."

"Don't challenge Kol to his juvenile games. It's a lost cause Marcel." Finn suggested. "He dumped a skunk on the car of Rebekah's prom date Matt for being, and I quote: 'A spastic fruitcake who will never be good enough for Rebekah'."

Freya shook her head at the memory. "The poor boy, he was so sweet. It worked too considering he never spoke to Rebekah ever again."

"I'd rather not tell you what he did to me when I was beginning to see Freya." Lucien added with a grim look. He still vividly remembered the squirrel crawling up his pants during dinner. It made for a hell of a dinner conversation with the Mikaelsons. To his credit though it didn't halt him in pursuing Freya and in the end he wound up getting the girl. No regrets.

Suddenly something burst against his chest with a 'splat' sound. "What the?" Another three shots hit him. "Hmm, I do believe I've been shot."

They could hear Kol's almost maniacal laughter.

"Shit!" Marcel said, ducking under the bushes. "He's here!"

Lucien laid dramatically on the ground. "It's okay. I've lived a fruitful life. This man leaves no regrets."

Marcel approached him and shut his eyes for him, not unlike the way warriors would do. "I'll avenge you." He charged deeper into the forest like a man on a mission. "Kol! I'm coming for them cheeks!"

"I said don't play his games fool!" Finn shouted. "It's what he wants!"

"Come on, we need to catch up to Marcel. We can't separate." Freya stated. "And let's lay low."

Meanwhile Kol watched like a predator as the enemy team scrambled. He patted Elijah's shoulder who'd just taken down Lucien. "That'll do pig, that'll do."

Elijah smacked the hand away.

"Camille, darling have you ever played this before?" Kol asked when he saw she was fidgeting with the gun.

"Well to be honest," She ran a sheepish hand through her hair. "Not exactly."

"Fear not Camille, I'll show you." Klaus said earning an appreciative smile as he gave her a quick rundown.

"Thanks Klaus. It's good to know I can still always depend on you." She said gently touching his arm.

This made Kol scoff. Had Davina been here he'd be showing off too. Bloody Marcel. They'd been wandering through the forest but there was no sign of the enemy. A twig snapping had him stopping in his tracks. His eyes widened when he saw something cross through one of the trees.

"Duck!" Kol shouted.

Elijah watched the pigeon fly off before shooting Kol a pointed glance. "That is not a duck it's a pigeon you utter buffoon." And just like that he was gunned down by paint pellets. "I see. That's what you meant."

Kol would facepalm if he wasn't worried about giving his position away. He gritted his teeth when he heard Marcel making some animal-like hollers. The bastard!

"Who knew Marcel could be so competitive?" Camille whispered to Klaus who'd pulled her to crouch behind some bushes.

"We're surrounded." Kol muttered, crouching to them while Rebekah did the same on the opposite side. "We can't do anything if we're boxed in."

"I have an idea," Rebekah began. "I'll run out and draw their attention, use that time to escape out of here."

Klaus frowned. "You mean sacrifice yourself? No."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at his response. Klaus was so overprotective that he wouldn't even allow her to put herself in fake danger. "God's sake Nik it's only a game. Now you have to protect Camille. This time around I'll take the bullet for you."

"I'll remember you forever Bekah." Kol murmured before dragging a reluctant Klaus and Camille away from the scene as the pellets could be heard.

"I'm killing Marcel," Klaus sneered once they were away from the enemy team. "He's betrayed me! This will not go unpunished."

Kol smirked evilly. "That's right brother. Let's us go hunting."

"Uh, right behind you." Camille muttered nervously. The Mikaelsons could be _really_ competitive. "How are we going to find their team? It's getting dark now."

"I'm ten steps ahead of you love," Kol grinned already pulling something out of his backpack. He pulled out two masks and handed one to Klaus. "A little treat called night vision goggles."

"Where did you get these?" Klaus asked.

"You'd be amazed at the wonders you could buy off Craigslist."

Camille frowned. "Why don't I get one? And isn't this cheating?"

"Sorry but there were only two in stock. As for the cheating bit, I stated anything goes. Just follow behind us. Nik will keep you safe."

Klaus pulled her close. "That I will."

"I'm not some damsel in distress Klaus." She replied but remained in his hold.

"Quiet," Kol whispered and gestured for them to follow him. "I see a swine."

Klaus pulled on the goggles over his head and followed Kol's gaze. "You mean Finn?"

"I've got this," And Kol didn't let them deny his request as he creeped towards Finn. He peered in every direction to make sure it was clear before firing two shots on his legs.

"What the hell?" Finn looked up to see Kol grinning like a madman. "Aah yes. It had to be you to do me in. Go on then, do it! Don't be a coward! Shoot me!"

"I've wanted to do this ever since you broke my Gameboy Advance Finn. It was limited edition!"

"You're never letting that go are you? Just get it over with!" Finn retorted looking Kol dead in the eyes.

This made Kol pause. What was wrong with him? Why was he hesitating? His eyes... it was like... he wanted to know if Kol would betray him. How dare Finn look at him like that? As if he'd been the one in the wrong.

"You broke my Gameboy!" He repeated to solidify his resolve once more.

"And no matter how many times I tell you it was an accident you won't listen. Why bother? Just deliver the killing blow already Kol."

Kol gripped the gun harder but was unable to press the trigger. He swore he heard violins playing. "Fine! You asked for it." His finger remained motionless though and before he knew it a splatter of paint colored Finn's vest.

"Jesus Christ guys it's _just_ paintball." Camille said walking up to them. "And now they have three left."

Kol was still in shock. He turned to her angrily. "I was supposed to take him out!"

"Shut up Kol!" Klaus cut in and quickly dragged him to hide. "If you don't close your mouth they'll find us. It's only bloody paintball just as Camille said."

Camille wanted to say how he was a fine one to talk considering he didn't want Rebekah 'sacrificing' herself but decided against it.

"Can't you two see? It's not about the bloody paintball. It's the principle!"

"Lower your voice," Klaus whispered as something crossed his periphery. "Someone else is near."

"It's Freya," Kol murmured. "Let's take her out."

"Hold it brother," Klaus stopped him with a hand to his chest. "I hear something. They're trying to pull a fast one. It seems Marcel thinks he's clever."

"What do we do?" Camille asked. She wasn't able to see that well in the dark as opposed to Klaus and Kol.

"It's obvious that they're using Freya to lure us out. They won't fool us." Klaus replied and turned to walk in the opposite direction. "We're going to find them and take them out. Marcel and Davina must be lying in wait, possibly on higher ground. Stay close Camille." He wasn't expecting her to take his hand but he wasn't complaining. Was it always this warm? Yes. It definitely was.

Clumsily Camille tripped over a fallen tree branch only to be pulled safely to Klaus' chest, her face inches from his face. "Thank you Klaus. Think I lost track at how many times you've been there for me."

Klaus remained silent, his eyes on hers. She was beautiful. Truly beautiful. His mind was elsewhere by now. "There's something I want to tell you." What was he doing?

Perhaps he was seeing things because her eyes seemed to brighten and she somehow got closer to him. "Yes Klaus?"

"Camille, I—"

The next thing he knew the two were being shoved roughly to the ground and the tree where they'd been standing by was covered in paint.

"Damn it!" They heard Marcel shout.

"What the hell were you doing?" Kol harshly whispered.

"Wait, stop!" Camille replied as she noticed the blood on her shirt that didn't seem to be hers. She looked in horror to see Klaus was bleeding from his mouth.

"Fucking hell Kol!" Klaus shouted through pain.

Kol looked offended. "I saved you! Be more grateful!"

Had Klaus not been in serious agony he knew for a fact he'd be slamming Kol against the tree repeatedly. Quickly Marcel, Freya, and Davina came out of their hiding places.

"Crap, that doesn't look pretty." Davina exclaimed as she examined Klaus. She pulled out a napkin and handed it to him.

"Nik! What happened?" Rebekah rushed to his side with Elijah, Finn, and Lucien behind her.

"Fuck, let's get him checked out." Marcel said as he helped him up with Elijah.

Apparently Kol didn't see the urgency because he fired three head shots at Marcel, Freya, and Davina before pumping a fist in the air. "Yes! Nik we won!"

Freya proceeded in dragging him to the car by his ear.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Poor Kol will never learn. But we love him nonetheless. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You're all too kind! Lovely crowd who keeps me going! Delighted to write stories for you batch of lads.**

 **Terrible Love**

* * *

Chapter 5: Little Bit Competition Little Bit Doofus

Kol's head throbbed from the beating Rebekah gave him for putting Klaus in the hospital. She had stayed behind at the hospital along with Camille and Elijah to watch over Klaus while the rest of them headed home. It probably would have been a good idea to check himself at the hospital while they were there for a concussion. To top off a shitty night Davina had been pretty upset with him too.

It wasn't all that bad though. He'd won the game. Although it felt bittersweet considering the only reason he'd set it up was so that he could shoot Finn.

 _Meh, there would be other opportunities,_ He thought.

Henrik was waiting by the door when they arrived. The boy didn't even greet anyone. He simply took Kol's wrist and dragged him back out.

"And just where do you boys think you're going?" Freya called out.

"We're getting milkshakes!" Henrik yelled as he kept continued pushing Kol. "And no you can't come! It's a boy's only thing!"

Kol smirked. Now he wouldn't have to put up with his angry siblings. "Yeah, almost forgot about that." Truth is he was eager to just pass out on his bed but he wasn't looking forward to more scolding and lectures. Besides a promise was a promise and Kol Mikaelson may be known to be a douche but never to his little brother.

Freya narrowed her eyes. "Don't think I will be letting this go. I'll be here when you get back Kol."

"Whatever mom," Kol shrugged before pulling Henrik along with him. "Come along Henrik, I could really go for a milkshake right about now."

* * *

After Klaus had to deal with being in the damn hospital and getting stitches in his mouth he now had make a trip to the dentist. He wasn't in the best of moods. Especially after what happened in the hospital.

 _He was in the middle of getting checked out and couldn't be more relieved, that is, until he saw a man talking to Camille. The person looked familiar but he couldn't quite pinpoint who he was. Hating himself internally for what he was about to do he crept a bit closer to eavesdrop. God how low had he sunk?_

 _It worked though because when she spoke he began putting the pieces together._

 _"Will? Hey!" Camille cheerfully greeted the man with a hug much to Klaus' displeasure._

 _"Cami, it's good to see you again! You look wonderful! Are you living back in Mystic Falls?"_

 _"Yeah! How about you?"_

 _"Me too. What brings you here?"_

 _"Oh, my friend got hurt earlier and I'm waiting for him." She replied, unaware of how the accursed word made Klaus' blood boil. "And you? Why are you here?"_

 _"I was interrogating a victim for a case I'm working on. Hey, how about I give you my number and we can go out when I'm free? Case could be done by tomorrow morning with a bit of luck. So, what do you say?"_

 _"Sure!"_

 _Klaus would drop his jaw in surprise at the ease of how the conversation flowed if it weren't for worry of opening his stitches. And that's when it sunk in. Will. Will Kinney! He used to be in their high school up until their junior year when he moved away._

"Lucien? What can you tell me about Will?" He asked while Lucien worked on his teeth.

"You mean Will Kinney?" If there was any Will being asked about in the little town of Mystic Falls it was definitely Will Kinney.

"Yes."

"He's a nice lad I suppose. Moved to Mystic Falls about four months ago and works as a detective. Why?"

"I had a run in with him after the rather fun paintball experience."

"Oh?"

"I should rather say that it was Camille whom ran into him. I was just there."

"Just there," Lucien chuckled, not believing him. "How awfully convenient."

"Don't test me Lucien. I'll shove these tweezers down your throat."

"Right, right, carry on."

"They chat and Camille gives him her number. Just like that." Klaus said. He'd growl in frustration if Lucien weren't prodding around his mouth with his tools.

"Forgive my dodgy memory but wasn't he crazy for Camille back in high school? If he chooses to reignite past cravings you may be in for quite the competition Niklaus. He's well respected around here. And did I mention he's a nice lad?"

"Camille didn't have the best track record when it came to boyfriends." Klaus exclaimed as he recalled the douchebags she'd gone out with during their sophomore and junior year. "Nice guys weren't her thing."

Then again he never stuck around to see if the guy at the graduation party was nice or not. Part of him wondered what happened with him?

"Yes, I recall you telling me," Lucien spoke breaking his musings. "She's changed a bit since then. She's a lot more mature now." With that he patted Klaus' shoulder indicating that he was finished.

"Mature? Is that why she went with _him_?" He questioned more to himself than actually asking. "Was I not mature while were together? Perhaps I should've been more sensitive? Yes," He nodded. "I'll be the most sensitive pansy Camille has ever seen!" He finished with a dark laugh.

"You said it, not me." Lucien murmured to himself before pulling out something he knew Klaus wouldn't like. "I need you to wear this little thing for a few days now Niklaus. It's only until those stitches come out."

Klaus eyed the object in absolute horror. "No. _No._ "

* * *

"Kol," Rebekah began with fake politeness as she lingered by the open door to Klaus' door. "It really adds insult to injury raiding Nik's room to watch TV after sending him to the hospital."

Kol looked from his baseball game to Rebekah. "Don't stand there like a creeper sister, join me. And for your information I'm waiting for Nik so I can apologize like a good little brother."

Rebekah scoffed. "Sure you are. Now unlike you I have class. I will not stoop to barging uninvited." Quickly she went defensive when he neared her with the infamous look he wore whenever he'd plan mischief. "What?"

In one swift motion Kol threw her over his shoulder and forced her inside with her flailing her arms.

"Kol you bastard what are you doing!?"

He ignored her and dropped her onto Klaus' bed. "Oh no Rebekah now we have two siblings breaking into their brother's room. The shame!"

"You are the biggest wanker on the planet!" She snapped and tossed a pillow at him.

He only laughed in return. "Hush now Bekah and let me watch my game. Feel free to join me."

"As if," She huffed stubbornly and remained on the bed.

And that's how Klaus found his room upon reaching it: Kol cheering at what was apparently a home run and Rebekah sprawled on his bed while browsing on her phone. "Am I to assume you two have somehow locked yourselves out of your rooms?"

"No actually—" Kol started saying but instantaneously stopped like a man hitting the breaks after failing to speed through a red light. His eyes narrowed and that's when Klaus knew what he'd seen. Bloody hell.

"Are you wearing braces?"

"It's a retainer or can you not see you idiot?"

"Hah you look like a doofus!" Rebekah mocked with her pointer finger aimed at him.

"Doofus!" Kol joined in before rolling over to where Rebekah was on the bed and the two began a chorus of 'doofus' insults.

Klaus tolerated the sing song for five seconds before dragging Kol off the bed by his legs.

"Aaaah! Truce, truce, mate!" Kol wailed as he flung his feet and held onto the footboard. "Rebekah help!"

"Niklaus!"

Upon hearing Elijah's voice he dropped Kol unceremoniously onto the floor and went downstairs.

"Yes?"

He held up a basket. "This was left in the front door for you. It appears to be a get well soon' gift basket from Camille."

Interesting. There was chocolates, scented candles, and a letter inside reading: Hope you're feeling better!

"Oh dear brother, you are in the friend zone."

Klaus shot his younger brother -who'd been reading over his shoulder- a glare. "And how would you know what a friend zone is? You have no friends."

He feigned a hurt look. "How could you think that?" Kol then snatched the card from Klaus and pointed at the bottom. "Look here for example, it says 'XOXO'."

"It means hugs and kisses, and?"

Kol only laughed more. "You can't be serious? Mother writes those on my bloody birthday cards! Face it Nik, friend zone. Tell him Elijah!"

"I'd prefer not to meddle. If you need me I'll be out back with father." Elijah replied before leaving the two. Truth be told he was having some issues of his own but wasn't going to tell them about how he was in some twisted love triangle. Or that there was a law student clearly into him whom could play Beethoven really well despite being more of a jazz woman.

Klaus turned back to Kol. "I am not in the friend zone that I can assure you. To prove it I'll call her right now and ask her out."

Kol dropped onto the couch and folded his arms behind his head. "I'm all ears brother. And be a dear and put it on speaker will you? Don't want you pulling a fast one."

With that settled Klaus searched for Camille's contact and began dialing.

 _Remember, be sensitive,_ He thought.

 _"Klaus? Hey!_ _How are you feeling?_ _" The cheery voice of Camille greeted him._

He could practically feel her smile.

He coughed lightly before speaking in an overly enthusiastic voice. "Camille! I'm doing marvelous, even better with your gift basket. Thank you for that."

Kol eyed him like he'd grown two heads. "Why are you speaking like a fruitcake?"

 _"Huh?" Camille said._

"Oh that was the television love." Klaus replied before hitting the mute button and turning to Kol. "Mind putting a lid on it? And if you must know the sensitive side of a man seems to appeal her."

"You sound like a proper twat but whatever floats your boat."

"Oh shut up for once."

 _"Um, Klaus? You there?"_

"Sorry, sorry! Seems my phone is in need of repairs. I wanted to know if you had any plans?"

"No, not at all. Did you have something in mind?"

"The local revival theater in town is showing The Notebook." It doesn't get anymore sensitive than this.

Kol immediately began making puking noises. "Have you lost it?"

"Pardon me for a moment love, I think I'll shut off that television." Klaus exclaimed and muted his phone once more. "Kol shut the bloody hell up!"

Kol was now dramatically in the fetal position. "The Notebook!? This is torture Nik! Please tell me you'll at least be shagging her tonight?"

"Yes!" Klaus snapped having lost his patience. "Are you satisfied?"

Kol didn't reply as he was still in a heap instead he motioned with his hand for Klaus to carry on.

"Terribly sorry," Klaus spoke into his phone. "I've been trying to get rid of that television for the longest. In fact, if my father wasn't so fond of it I'd have sent it to the bin myself." Which wasn't really far from being the truth. "So, where were—"

 _"Oh, sorry Klaus I'm getting another call give me a minute!"_

"What? You're putting me on hold?" Klaus asked in vain as he was already put on hold. "You do not put me on hold!"

Kol shook his head in disapproval. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Being put on hold isn't good. That means she's valuing someone's presence over yours."

"It's probably an important business call."

Kol scoffed. "Like what? The bar ran out of curly fries?"

"Does anything relevant ever come out your mouth?"

"Yes, good advice for one."

Klaus was about to retort when Camille spoke.

 _"Sorry about that Klaus."_

"That's quite alright!" He answered a lot more cheerfully than necessary. "So what do you say?"

 _"About going to the movies? I'd love to. Why don't I pick you up in an hour?"_

"It's a date!" Klaus said and ended the call.

Kol burst out laughing. "You pansy! You total pansy. I'm telling you Nik if you don't plow her by tonight I will never let you forget this. And believe me I have quite a knack for storing embarrassing memories. In fact—"

With one swift fist to his groin Kol was effectively shut. Klaus left to get ready with a satisfied smirk as he heard Kol's cries of truce.

He was still on the floor tossing and turning in pain when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Do I even want to know?" Davina asked as she eyed the man on the floor.

Instantly Kol was off the ground and grinning, pain seemingly forgotten. In someone else's eyes it would probably look hilarious but he could care less. "Davina Claire! Come to pay me visit darling? Can't keep away can you? Wait, how'd you get in?"

"First of all, Elijah let me in, and second, no. I didn't come to see you, like I'd ever. Freya called to tell me she brought the books I left with her here and I came to get them. I need to return them before graduation or I'm screwed."

"Well now that you're here why not stay?"

"I'd rather not. Look I just came for my books."

He was having none of it and swung his arm around her shoulder. "But if you go now you won't get the chance of seeing my brother Nik make a fool of himself."

"What are you talking about?"

"He asked your lady friend Cami to what he defines is a date."

It certainly caught her attention. "He did?"

"Yes, she's due to arrive later to pick him up. And I just know it's going to plummet faster than your history grades."

Davina shoved his arm off. "I'll have you know my grades have steadily improved thank you very much. As a matter of fact I made honors."

"I'm only joking love," He paused. "At least about that dig on your grades. Now I'll enjoy Nik's demise more if I had an audience. What do you say?"

Davina pondered her options briefly and eventually shrugged. "Fine. Don't have much else going on."

"Splendid!"

* * *

A ridiculous looking vest and khakis laid sprawled on his bed with Klaus hovering by the foot of the bed in contemplation. Leave it to his father to have some of these appalling clothing lying in his closet. Most likely kept from the 70's or from his father's own father's closet. Because there's no way Mikael would be caught dead wearing this; normally neither would he. As they said, no pain no gain. If he wanted to be a sensitive pansy then he needed to dress like a sensitive pansy.

What's the worst that could possibly happen?

As soon as he entered the (rather crowded) living room the worst happened. An outburst of laughter encased the room, bounced off the walls, and drilled its way into his head.

"What in heaven's sake are you wearing!?" Rebekah managed to say through her laughter.

Marcel did his best to cover his chuckles but it was pointless. "Sorry, but you look ridiculous. You look like Steve Urkel man!"

That managed to make Davina (who'd valiantly tried not to be rude by laughing) explode with laughter.

Finn and Freya saved him some face and muffled their laughter.

"I had no idea I needed to dress to appeal to you."

"Says the guy dressing up to appeal to his imaginary girlfriend!" Kol shot back as he clenched his sides. "I dare say you're a walking comedy Nik! Quite suiting considering your choice of location for a date."

Realization sunk in for Klaus. They knew. They all knew.

"You told them?"

"To be fair I only told Davina, who was initially here to meet Freya so she got involved. Rebekah overhead and begrudgingly _had_ to invite Marcel over because, hey, that sounds like a grand idea! And Finn, well, he just popped in."

Klaus felt the urge to slam a hand to his forehead. He hadn't even noticed the doorbell had rung until Elijah came to inform him.

"Niklaus, you—" Elijah came to a total halt upon seeing him. The corner of his lips twitched upwards before it disappeared just as quickly as it had occurred. "You have guests."

Klaus frowned at the use of a plural. "Guests?"

There at his doorstep was Camille and Will Kinney.

Klaus stood awestruck until Camille greeted him with a hug.

"Hey! I bumped into Will and told him we were going to the movies and he was so excited about us seeing The Notebook. I thought why not invite him. Nothing wrong in inviting another friend. We can all catch up now." She was oblivious to how he twitched at the mention of friend. "Is that okay?"

"Sure." He uttered with a forced smile.

Camille was then left to wonder why Kol had suddenly erupted into a fit of laughter while Klaus began pondering where to bury Kol's corpse.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Klaus can't seem to catch a break can he? But nothing stops him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prepare for another one of Klaus' brilliant (not so brilliant) attempts at winning Camille over.**

 **Terrible Love**

* * *

Chapter 6: Take Me Out to the Ballroom

As Camille was greeting the guests and introducing Will, Klaus pulled Freya towards the hallway.

"Freya, I need you to come with me to the theaters."

"What? Why?"

"Because I did not expect Camille to invite that parody of a detective and it's now thrown a wrench in my plans. I need you to come with me and hold his attention while I charm Camille."

"Sorry but I have plans with Lucien. Why don't you ask Rebekah?"

"Taking Bekah would be like taking Kol. I'd never hear the end of it. Look, bring Lucien if you so desire just come with me." He placed his hands on her arms and squeezed lightly. "Freya, I am asking as your brother."

She frowned. The nerve of him playing the family card in something so trivial like this. Couldn't be helped now. "Fine. Niklaus you'll owe me big for this. You know I hate sappy movies like The Notebook and Lucien does too."

"Believe me sister I wouldn't do this to you without intending to pay you back somehow. Just keep the man occupied."

"Fine. I'll go call Lucien and let him know."

He placed a grateful kiss to her forehead before she left.

"Seems your master plan has backfired." Kol said as he leaned by the wall.

"Not quite. It's merely hit a bump on the road. But the plan is still in motion."

Right as he was about to leave he he was met with the one person he didn't want to see. "Father?"

"What in heaven's name are you wearing boy? You look utterly ridiculous. And is that a retainer? I've heard about your trip to the hospital. Were you planning on informing me?"

"Forgive me, I was in a bit of an accident. It wasn't serious but now I'm required to wear this retainer."

Mikael only shook his head. "Let this be a lesson to you then Niklaus. And be more careful."

"Yes father."

He was so relieved when he was finally in Camille's car and riding away from the house.

"It's good for you to join us Freya. You too Lucien." Camille said while they drove.

"It is a nice turn of events," Lucien replied politely but shot Klaus an accusing glance. "I think it's lovely for a friendly get together."

"Oh no kidding!" Camille happily replied while Klaus died a little more in the inside.

Once in the theaters he realized what an incredibly bad movie this was. The plan wasn't as fruitful as he'd initially thought. Lucien had passed out from boredom barely twenty minutes into the movie and was snoring a bit on his shoulder. Which was fine so long as he didn't drool. Meanwhile Freya was playing Angry Birds on her phone.

Will seemed to be eating the movie up. His eyes teared a bit as the protagonist were reunited at the end of the movie causing Camille to reach over and hold his hand.

"Oh Will," She cooed gently.

"Sorry, but I'm just a sucker for these love stories."

Klaus spent the remaining time left of the movie having to deal with them gushing over scenes. To top it off Lucien did in fact drool on him. Eventually Camille dropped Will off and Freya and Lucien opted on trying to salvage their date night while he was eager to leave.

"Well that was fun wasn't it Klaus?"

No. It was the worst movie he'd seen since he was forced to take Henrik to see the Minion movie.

"Yes. I'll see you around." All he wanted to do was go into an eternal sleep.

She grabbed his wrist. "Klaus? Is something wrong?"

"What gave you that impression love?"

"Old habits die hard I guess," She chuckled. "I can still read you like before."

"Is that so? Can you tell what I'm feeling?" Klaus stated while looking directly at her. "I've changed a great deal Camille. I'm not that little boy you met."

Her gaze lowered. "You talk like there was something wrong with how you were."

There _was_ something wrong with how he used to be. He was the boy who loved a girl from afar; a girl who only saw him as a friend.

"I liked the way you were," The hand that gripped his wrist loosened to a gentle hold. "In fact I still—"

The front door barged open revealing Kol. "Pardon was I interrupting something?"

That was all that Klaus could endure for one day. Roughly he pulled away from Camille before pushing passed Kol. "No. I'm off to bed."

"Wait don't you want dinner?" Kol said but Klaus had already left. He nudged Camille having not noticed her crestfallen expression. "Who shat in his popcorn am I right love? Well I'm off to buy some milk for mother. Be seeing you!"

Meanwhile Klaus stomped past the kitchen; where he heard Rebekah barking orders at Finn on how to properly make pasta while bashing Elijah's arm lightly with the spoon.

"Niklaus."

He wanted to sigh. "Yes mother?"

"Aren't you going to eat? Rebekah and your brothers are making pasta."

"No thank you mother I've already eaten."

"One more thing before you go. As you know we'll be hosting the annual town ball coming up next week and the family will all be attending."

"Understood." Right, the ball. In the midst of his plan to win Cami over he'd all but forgotten. After bidding his mother goodnight he dropped onto his bed. He felt like he was an old man with the long week that had passed. Although it wasn't necessary they could invite a date to the ball. It could be a perfect chance to invite Camille and _finally_ get some results.

* * *

Throughout the next few days he'd been kept busy with helping set the place up that inviting Camille to go with him slipped his mind. It wasn't until a few days before the event that he was cruelly reminded.

His doorbell rang and he went to open it leading to regretting it seconds after opening it. "Aurora?"

"Hello love!" Aurora said and kissed his cheek. "Are you ready for our big night? I just wanted to stop by and let you know to pick me up at seven."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Oh Niklaus," She laughed. "For the ball! I've let your mother know you'll be picking me up. Nik? Nik?" Aurora waved a hand in front of his face when he had apparently gone catatonic. "My goodness you're speechless aren't you? I'm excited too. See you then!"

"Kol!" He yelled as soon as she left.

"You called?"

"I need you to take Aurora to the ball in my stead."

"Get bent Nik you've already exhausted the amount of favors you can get. I'm taking Davina and neither you nor Marcel can stop me." Kol stated with no sign of talking him out of it. "Now I'm making final preparations if you don't mind."

Well that was that. He knew Finn would decline and it would be awkward if he asked Elijah. Crap. Crap. Crap. He couldn't believe this!

When judgment day arrived it only got worse. He'd humored Aurora with some dances to keep her from nagging him but that was not what got to him.

It was when _she_ made her appearance.

Never had he been left floored by such beauty. Her white dressed wrapped around her perfectly and her hair was styled up so elegantly. Everything about her was so captivating. His feet began dragging him towards her only to freeze when he saw the detective walk up beside her.

A fire burned inside his chest as he watched Will guide her with a hand on her back.

"You lot sure do know how to throw a party," Lucien approached him with Freya tucked to his hip. "And where is your date? I don't see Camille anywhere?"

"Who's Camille?" Aurora cut in before Klaus could clarify his unfortunate turn of events.

"Just a friend." Klaus answered, the word tasting bitter in his tongue.

"I see. Then again my Niklaus is quite charming I'd understand why women would want to be around him. Tough luck that he's all mine aren't you?" To prove a point Aurora pulled him down for a kiss.

Lucien looked away in disgust. He used to have a thing for Aurora back in the day and even came to resent Klaus for some time after he realized they were going out. It wasn't until he saw how crazy she was did his feelings start dwindling. He started getting to know Freya more and the rest was history.

Klaus broke the kiss pretty quickly and it was so plainly obvious to everyone but her how much he didn't want to be around her. "Excuse me for a bit."

"Niklaus are you avoiding me?" She whined.

"Not at all. I just thought it wouldn't be in your best interest to accompany me to the restroom."

She smirked seductively. "Oh I don't know about that."

This woman was crazy. "Just give me a minute. I'll be out in a bit." He dashed away without waiting for a reply. His insides quenched when he spotted Camille dancing with Will too close for his liking. He needed to get rid of Aurora and Will so he could have Camille all to himself. But how?

And that's when he spotted Kol by the food spread with Davina.

"Nik! Come eat with me," Kol urged him and held his plate up. "Have you tried these scallops? And where is Camille?" He broke into a laugh. "Just kidding Nik I know you're stuck with that psycho Aurora!"

"Thank you for reminding me." He frowned.

"It's Nik's party and he'll cry if he wants to, cry if he wants to!" Kol sang. "You would cry too if—"

Klaus successfully shut his brother by stuffing a crab cake in his mouth.

"Davina, would you kindly give me a moment with my brother?"

"Uh, sure."

Kol frowned when she left. "What are you doing Nik?"

"I need you to get rid of Aurora for me," Klaus held his hand up to cut off the incoming protest. "I'll make it worth your while. I also need you to get rid of that detective."

"Lucky for you I anticipated you nagging me. Personally I'd just tell Aurora to bugger off but that's neither her nor there. That's why," He pulled a little bottle from his pocket. "I've got this."

"What is that?"

"You wanted to get rid of Aurora right," Kol poured the liquid into one of the drinks. "Give her this and she'll be in the shitter for the rest of the night. Thank me later."

"A tad much but I'll take what I get," Klaus replied as he took the drink. "Now for the detective. This one might be tricky."

"Niklaus, Kol," His father called out as he approached them.

"Father, how have you been enjoying the night?" Kol asked.

"It was fine up until I ate this bad shrimp. It left this bad taste in my mouth and," He trailed off as he eyed the drink in Klaus' hand. "I think this will wash it off."

"Father don't—" Klaus tried to warn him but he had snatched the drink and downed it in one gulp.

Kol was frozen in horror, a hand covering his mouth.

"Hmm," Mikael murmured at the odd taste. It was probably the shrimp leaving that. "Enjoy yourselves my children." And he was off on his merry way.

"Oh fuck..." Kol muttered. "Fuck."

"Kol, how strong was it?"

"Very. Niklaus, it was very strong." He gripped the front of Klaus' shirt. "I'm talking about a power so strong that humans like us cannot comprehend."

"We have to tell him Kol."

"Tell him what exactly Nik? That he's about to shit a storm!?" Kol barked earning some glances from the crowd. "What? The devil are you looking at? Nothing to see here carry on!" He turned to Klaus. "Look, you can't say father never had this coming."

"Are you serious? Kol how old are you?"

"Spare me the lectures. You can't tell me deep down you never thought of getting some payback on good ol' father. Now heed my advice and do nothing. If he finds out what was in that drink you'll never be forgiven."

Klaus couldn't believe it but Kol had a point. "This is going to be one long night. Now what?"

"We've gone and botched plan A so time for plan B."

Klaus was pretty impressed and a bit flattered. "Kol you've planned ahead? For me?"

"W-What?" He sputtered. "Don't get the wrong idea! I only did this so you owe me and so you could plow Camille." Kol would never admit that deep down he only wanted his family's recognition and that he secretly loved their reunions. Never. "I've got these sleeping pills I stole from mother's cabinet. We'll dump it on them and God's sake let's not bottle this."

"Kol, I'm sure I don't need to repeat this but, Will is a detective so I suggest we proceed with caution."

"Settle down Nik, when have I ever let you down? Actually don't answer that." He said before lifting up a plate of food. "Give this plate to Aurora and I'll give one to Will. Should all go as planned they'll be out like fish and you'll be plowing Camille by tonight. No more friend zone for you brother."

And oh did the plan work. It worked like a charm; and he made a mental note to give Kol the best birthday gift ever. He could've done without the bit where his father locked himself in the upstairs bathroom though. Elijah drove Will to his home while he got Finn to take Aurora home who'd dropped like a fly in one of the couches. Nothing could stop him now.

"Camille," He approached her by the balcony. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

She looked a bit surprised. "Klaus? I thought you were mad at me. Especially with how it went the last time we saw each other. You seemed upset."

"Forgive me for that. It was not my intention."

Apparently the part about him feeling like crap whenever he'd hurt her feelings still hadn't changed.

"I don't see Will anymore," He exclaimed while holding in the smugness.

"He went home. He told me he was feeling exhausted and I thought it'd be best for him to lie down."

"That would be best. Would you like to dance? It would be a shame to toss such a night like this away."

She nodded. "I'd love to." As she was walking back inside he held her arm. "Klaus?"

"Here is fine."

Klaus placed his hands on her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. He would definitely be paying Kol back. They swayed gently with the music being heard in the background.

"Klaus," She murmured. "Why did you leave?"

And he knew instantly what she was referring to.

"Why did you disappear on me like that? Were you upset with me?"

"Of course not Camille. It was ages ago. I told you I'm not the same person I was back then."

"It was rough not having you by my side. When you moved I was devastated. I know you had your own priorities and goals but I just... I thought we'd at least keep in touch. And I really did miss you."

"You seemed to be in good company during the graduation party." He said bitterly. "I thought you'd be well."

"It was high school Klaus. I don't even remember his name." She retorted, breaking away from him. "It didn't last. Long distance wasn't his thing. So I was dumped and my best friend was gone."

Now he was feeling miserable. Back when he walked out on her all those years ago he was only thinking about himself. It never once occurred to him how she'd taken the separation. He was her friend. And friends don't disappear on friends.

But he didn't want to be friends. He could hear Kol's voice taunting him about being in the friend zone.

"I'm here now Camille."

And he wasn't here to be her friend.

His hand went to caress her face.

Friends _don't_ kiss.

"Nik! There you are!"

He actually facepalmed. "What is it Rebekah?"

"Don't kill the messenger now," She defended at his sharp tone. "Mother wants to speak to you. It has something to do with father not feeling well and mother wants you to look in on him."

He walked over so only Rebekah could hear. "What? Now? Where's Kol? Finn? Elijah? Or better yet, why couldn't you deal with this?"

"You ask a lot of questions but here goes," She inhaled and exhaled. "I can't find Finn or Elijah anywhere; Kol's dancing with Davina and I dare say she seems really into him. Meanwhile I'm occupied dancing with Marcel and you, well, you're just with your friend. It's not like much is going on."

Klaus wanted to scream and curse wildly at the skies.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"Something's come up," Klaus answered, not missing her disappointment. "It's my father, he's not feeling well. I'm going to see what's wrong. I hope you can save me a dance until then?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

As anticipated his father was not well. He was hunched over the toilet doing what he assumed was emptying his stomach contents.

"Don't you dare look down on me boy! I am Mikael Mikaelson!"

Of course his father still had to play the tough love with him. "I'm merely trying to help. Is there anything I can do?"

"Fetch me a 7UP if you wish to help me Niklaus."

This was truly going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **No such luck for Niklaus yet. Poor man has a mountain to climb with this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. Only a few chapters left in this little short story guys, thanks for sticking along for the ride.**

 **Terrible Love**

* * *

Chapter 7: Just Friends?

In the end he remained outside the door to the bathroom waiting on his father -who continued sending him for 7UPs- for the entire night. Camille left eventually and he didn't get his dance. This was most certainly karma for putting his father in that position.

Klaus stepped down the stairs, the smell of breakfast filling his nose. He joined his siblings who were gathering in the dining room.

Finn was the first to greet him. "Morning brother."

Freya came up behind him and nudged him. "Care to join the family? Mother and I are making breakfast."

"I'd love to." Klaus replied and pulled the chair out to sit next to Henrik who looked thrilled to be seated next to him.

"How this takes me back," Rebekah commented as she took a seat next to Kol. "Henrik was but a mere baby back then."

"He still is." Freya joked while ruffling his hair.

"Am not!" Henrik protested with crossed arms.

"Nothing like good eggs and bacon." Kol added as he fiddled with the taser gun he never returned. He sent a mocking look at Finn. "Finn, dear brother, perhaps you should take some eggs back home. Heaven knows you don't have any."

"A shame what you lack can't be found in any store." Finn replied while tapping the top of his head where the brain was.

"Behave yourself," Elijah scolded the two. "Mother is in the other room for God's sake." Reaching over he snatched the taser gun from Kol.

"Hey!"

Elijah placed it in his pocket. "Does this look like a shooting range? I won't even ask where you got this. Now you'll get it back once breakfast is done with. I don't trust you with this around Finn."

"Guilty as charged I suppose. You will be handing that back though."

"Listen to Elijah. It's too early for your crap." Rebekah grumbled.

Kol swung his arm around Rebekah. "But Bekah you love the banter between me and Finn! Look at us, it's just like we were ten years ago. Pretty nostalgic no?"

Rebekah smiled at the fond memory. "Nice save."

"Oh, hey how was your night Nik?" Kol asked having remembered about it. "I trust you gave Camille one to remember? Surely you did, right?"

"Speak your mind Kol for it's not like there's a child present." Finn sarcastically said.

"Don't waste your breath Finn. He can't comprehend that fact." Elijah added while shaking his head.

"Don't get your tie all in a knot. Henrik doesn't know what I'm talking about. Well Nik?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you but nothing happened. I had to take care of father for the entire night."

"Hahah you are so hopeless!"

"Poetic irony coming from you brother." Finn said with a laugh. "The only thing hopeless here is your future."

"Hey I can get into any college I want! Whether it's here in Virginia or out of it."

"Perhaps Georgia is where you ought to move to. They have a nice college called Spelman that seems like the perfect fit for you." Finn suggested innocently.

"Maybe I will!" Kol barked only to receive laughs and chuckles from everyone at the table but Henrik. "And what the bloody hell is so funny?"

"Spelman is an all girl's college you tool!" Rebekah answered through laughs.

Kol flushed with embarrassment. "I- I knew that!"

"Can we all pretend we don't despise one another?" Elijah cut in with a small chuckle. "It appears I'm the only one who came home for the reunion bit."

"I don't despise you Elijah." Henrik stated with a grin.

"Thank you for being the adult here Henrik."

"Hope you're hungry," Freya called as she brought some plates.

"Like a bear who's been deprived of food!" Kol answered as he eyed the food.

Finn stood from his chair. "I'll help you with those dear sister."

"Thank you Finn." Leave it to Finn to come to her aid. They were inseparable growing up. "That reminds me, are you still free to help me with the shopping?"

"Of course. You know I'll always have time for you."

Kol scoffed. "Suck up."

"Don't be jealous you can't be of use."

"I'm not taking that from you!" Kol snapped before turning to Freya. "I'll be helping too sister. And then we'll see who's more dependable around here Finn."

Freya could only laugh at how easily he got worked up. Only Finn could get Kol to do some housework.

"What's the agenda for later?" Rebekah asked.

"Father's firing up the grill for a barbecue." Freya answered. "Although If he's still not feeling well it'll be up to us. I'll make sure to get him something while we're out. Poor guy was sick the whole night."

No one noticed how Kol and Klaus looked away guiltily at the mention of their father.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Might I suggest bringing him some 7UPs."

* * *

"So my family is holding a barbecue and I thought I'd invite you," Klaus spoke into the phone. "After all I wanted to make it up to you for the way things ended last night. What do you say Camille?"

 _"That sounds good to me. I'll drop by."_

"Wonderful. Finn, Kol, and Freya are out getting the stuff and I'll be helping get things ready over here; why don't I text you when it's all set?"

 _"Perfect!"_

With that Klaus bid goodbye and tucked the phone back into his pocket. Today was the day. He will no longer be in the friend zone after this day. Smirk on his face he headed out to the yard to help the rest of the family set the place up.

Once his siblings were back with the stuff (and a pack of 7UPs) it didn't take long for the banter to start.

"Isn't it funny how you're named after coal?" Finn exclaimed while holding said object. "Seems fitting."

"Oh haha how funny!" Kol faked a laugh. "You're named after a fish's body part!"

"You're also a brand too Kol," Rebekah added.

"Hey!" He retorted in defense. "That is spelled K-O-H-L-S and therefore it only sounds similar."

"Can we _not_ do this?" Elijah groaned. "Let us enjoy this nice day."

"Yes, come watch how good I am at the grill." Lucien said while flipping the meat over and donning a ridiculous 'kiss the cook' apron.

The doorbell rung and Rebekah was off. "That must be Marcel!"

"And Davina, yes!" Kol shouted as he chased right behind her.

Klaus only stood when he received a text from Camille letting him know she was here. Eagerly he went to the door and was relieved to find she was by herself. No guests or friends to ruin this for him. Nope not a chance. "Delighted you could make it Camille."

"I'm glad you called." She said and reached up to kiss his cheek, causing Klaus to get a brief whiff of the nice perfume she wore. If only she'd noticed the flash of a dreamy expression then.

Upon reaching the yard Klaus was bombarded with an object smashing against his face with a loud 'pop' and he was drenched in water.

"Sorry that was meant for Finn!" Kol yelled an apology as he came out of his hiding spot carrying a bucket of water balloons. "We were lying in wait."

"We?"

At that moment Henrik popped out prepared to fire his super soaker water gun but stopped when he noticed it wasn't the target. "Huh?"

"Stand down Henrik, false alarm." Kol said as he held his fist in the air the way solders did. "Don't—"

His words were cut abruptly when a water balloon was tossed against his face.

"Nice shot Rebekah!" Finn said as he now stood outside the yard.

Rebekah smirked proudly. "Thank you brother. No hard feelings Kol but I saw a water balloon and it was too tempting."

"You're going to regret siding with Finn, Bekah," Kol playfully said before picking up his super soaker and firing at her. "Get them Henrik!"

"Bombs away!" Henrik shouted as he threw a water balloon and splashing Finn. "Yes!"

Finn ducked another assault from Kol and turned to Elijah who looked to be enjoying this. "Don't just stand there Elijah, help me!"

"I'd rather not get soaked."

"Too late!" Kol warned before soaking him with his water gun.

Meanwhile Klaus and Camille were laughing amongst themselves at the water fight.

"Your family is really well knitted." Camille exclaimed as she watched Kol grab Rebekah from behind and pull her up in the air. This causing Marcel to jump to her defense. "You're all so close."

"Yes they can be quite the pain on occasions but I do love them. I'm stuck with them. Always and forever."

"This is nice isn't it?" Camille added after taking a bite from her burger. "I used to come here all the time back when we were kids. Everything seemed so simple back then."

"How's your uncle?"

"He's making a full recovery and getting back to his feet."

Like always her smile left him mesmerized.

"You're a great person to be around Camille. And you value family as much as I do."

The tune of the ice cream truck had Henrik stopping his assault on Finn. "Ice Cream! Come on Kol! Elijah come help so we can bring for everyone."

Elijah grabbed Henrik and sat him over his shoulders just as he used to do. "As you wish brother."

Kol grabbed Davina's hand. "Come on love!"

"Kol you're going to get water on me!" Davina laughed as she followed him to get ice cream.

After hours of enjoying a relaxing, peaceful evening it was eventually time to call it a night. Everyone agreeing that it should be done again.

"Thanks for inviting me over Klaus. I had a really great time."

"The pleasure was all mine love. I'll walk you to your car."

"Actually, I was thinking I could stay over like I used to."

Klaus smirked. "That can be arranged."

"Your room hasn't changed a bit!" Camille pointed out once they were in his room. She hopped up on his bed and swung her feet back and forth. It was such a Camille thing to do.

They stayed up watching movies in his room until midnight.

"Shall we call it a night?" Klaus said when he noticed her stretching her arms out and yawning.

"Yeah."

He took one of his shirts out for her to sleep in. Not like they would be doing much sleep. She came out of his bathroom wearing his shirt and desire burned inside him. It burned even more when she laid beside him on his bed.

This was it. No more games. No more friend zone. There was nothing stopping him.

Kol was sleeping so he wouldn't interrupt. His father was already feeling better and was sleeping too so no chance of Klaus having to take him anymore 7UPs.

Her back pressed up against his chest.

Yes. This truly was it. Who cares about how she'll react tomorrow or how awkward things will be!

That thought alone had coming to a complete stop. Dread filled his body like a virus.

And he pulled away.

"Klaus? Is everything okay?"

He coughed to try and stem the growing tension and awkwardness. "Everything is fine." Reaching to his side he flicked his small lamp off. "Goodnight Camille."

"Goodnight Klaus." She sighed lowly.

The next morning he was rudely awakened by his door swinging open. Leave it to Kol to enter a room without knocking. It's as if he were raised in the jungle.

"You up yet Nik?"

"Have you no common courtesy?" He growled angrily.

It was hard to tell if Kol had even registered any of what Klaus said for he stood jaw dropped by his door.

Klaus tossed a pillow at him to snap him out of his trance. "Get out imbecile!"

Kol's intrusion held some uses though like reminding him that it was morning. Thankfully no one but Kol had seen Camille. He'd hate for his parents to see and even more so if Elijah had caught them. He could already imagine Elijah berating him on how Camille was a sweet girl and deserved better.

Kol was at his face once he was back upstairs. "You plowed Camille didn't you? Nik you loveable bastard! Come here!" He embraced his brother tightly. "I've never been more proud of you."

"Nothing happened you oxygen thief! She simply spent the night with me."

"Wait," Kol murmured in confusion. "So you only... slept together? As in, literally just slept together?"

"Yes."

He anticipated the thunderous laughter that followed.

"Niklaus you are one sorry human being!"

"Instead of worrying about me you should worry about your own pitiful love life."

"Mine is perfect unlike yours. Davina is madly in love with me," He aimed his thumb to his chest. "Kol Mikaelson."

"Is that so brother? Because I caught her in a cafe with a young boy carrying a violin." He was lying and Kol was falling for every bit. "Seemed pretty comfortable around each other to me."

That had him scrambling down the hallway and yelling for Freya.

"Freya you lied to me about that little runt Tim! You said they were just friends!"

Brainless fool. The only reason he even knew who that boy is was because he saw a picture of Davina with him hanging in the wall of Marcel's house. Got rid of the nuisance that is Kol so it helped.

He needed to see Lucien now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **And now the big picture is put into place. Does Klaus only want to get out the pesky friend zone he's always been on with Camille or has it evolved into something more?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here I am with another chapter! Finally managed to get this finish and upload it. Sorry about the delay.  
**

 **Terrible Love**

* * *

Chapter 8: Wanting More

 _"What are you talking about? What do you mean nothing happened?"_

"I mean nothing happened, Hayley," Camille sighed into the phone. "We had this entire day together and it was so wonderful but... Ugh!"

 _"Well did he try anything?"_

"No! Not one thing!"

 _"Did you try something?"_

"I definitely sent signals his way. I mean I wore his shirt and we- we slept in the same bed for Christ sake! I tried pressing against him and nothing. Maybe I'm just not his type."

 _"Are we completely sure he's not... you know? Gay?"_

This only made Camille sigh even louder.

 _"Geez Cami, and I thought I had love issues. Look don't worry we'll get together one of these days and completely swear off men for good."_

"I'll clear my schedule."

Little did they know Klaus was having his own girl talk.

"It was all set; everything was bloody perfect and... Damn it all to hell!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Niklaus why didn't you sleep with her?" Lucien asked while Klaus paced around in the dental room.

"She was there, I had her! But then it hits me. What happens now? Am I supposed to marry her? Does she drop everything she's doing and move in with me in New Orleans? Do I drop everything and move back here?"

"Whoa where's all this seriousness coming from? You were about to do what you never could have back in high school. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Can't you see Lucien? I can't simply sleep with Camille and be done with it. We have history. We- We're... We're friends!" He finished in frustration while hitting a fist against the wall. "It's high school all over again!"

Lucien eyed his friend sympathetically. He really did feel for him. There were only a select few whom knew of Klaus feelings for Camille during high school and he was one of them; he was sure Marcel knew as well.

"I never intended for it to go in this direction. I should have never come here Lucien."

And Lucien knew he didn't mean his workspace. "If you ask me, my two cents, is that you'll make this worse by leaving now."

Klaus scowled at him. "And what would you have me do? Huh?"

"Talking with her would be a start."

Klaus sunk into one of the chairs in the room, clearly not looking forward to that idea.

"Look my shift is about to end. If you want I can accompany you."

Klaus lifted his gaze from the floor to Lucien. "You would do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? It was you who introduced me to Freya so this is no bother for me."

"Fair enough." Klaus replied with a rare smile.

They drove up to her uncle's house that still lived in the same house. _The one with the red roof,_ he mused.

"Niklaus? Is that you?" Kieran said upon opening the door. "My goodness what a surprise! And you've brought company?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten this face?" Lucien said slightly offended. "Although I suppose due to being older I graduated ahead of Niklaus and Camille. I'm Lucien. Lucien Castle."

"Aah yes, now I remember you. The one who was obsessed with that crazy red head."

"You told him?" Lucien frowned at Niklaus.

"Don't look at me. I didn't say anything to him about that. It was most certainly Camille not that it was far from the truth—" Klaus shook his head lightly. "But we are going way off course here. Not that it isn't good to see you but, where can I find Camille?"

"It always was about Camille with you I see that hasn't changed," Kieran chuckled. "She's working."

"Thank you." Was all Klaus said before dragging Lucien back to the car.

Lucien began the trek to the bar. "Have you thought about what you're going to say? Actually I think the better question is do you even know what to say?"

"I don't. But I feel that once I see her I'll know exactly what to say."

"Never took you for the romantic type. I suppose you learn something new everyday."

The familiar bar came into view and Klaus quickly hopped off and let Lucien worry about the parking. With a speed he didn't know he had he made it inside the bar.

"Niklaus!"

It was a feminine voice. Just not the one he'd been waiting for.

"How are you love?" Aurora said and jumped up to embrace him. "Let's go do something. The night at the ball was so uneventful."

Was that the understatement of the year.

"I'm afraid I'm busy right now," He replied while scanning the bar for a certain blond. "Why don't you go elsewhere for entertainment?"

"Niklaus there you are!" Lucien called out as he made his way to him. "You know I don't appreciate you leaving me at the parking lot like that. And after I decide on helping you with Camille out of the kindest of my heart."

Aurora narrowed her eyes dangerously. "That is the second time I hear that name."

Lucien finally noticed she was there. "Huh? Oh hello Aurora. Lovely to see you."

Klaus shot Lucien a glare.

"Who is this Camille? Tell me!"

"She's..." Klaus trailed off mid-explanation when his eyes landed on her. "...Beautiful."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Lucien will explain."

Lucien looked at him like he'd gone crazy. "Niklaus there's a limit to my—" Before he could finish Klaus had shoved Aurora onto him and ushered him out the bar. He sighed as Aurora began nagging at him for answers.

That distraction was all Klaus needed to reach Camille and make his move. "Camille?"

She turned and her smile died instantly when she saw him. "What do you want Klaus?"

"You're upset?"

"What gave you that impression?" She sarcastically repeated a line he'd used. "I'm working right now."

He had no idea why she was upset with him? Because it was truly unfair. He had done nothing wrong. And that's all he's done with her, nothing. Unless that was what she was upset about? He grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. "I need to speak with you."

"Can't you see I'm working?" She retorted, pulling her hand away roughly. "What is this back and forth with you Klaus? Why are you messing with my head? Is this some sort of game?"

Him messing with _her_ head? All the pent up anger he'd locked away ever since walking out of her life began seeping out. "So now it is I who's messing with your head? You've been doing that to me for as long as I'd known you Camille."

"Unbelievable, you're mad because I wouldn't sleep with you in high school? Grow up Klaus!"

He laughed bitterly. "Hah, Camille you really are quite the woman. You're passing judgement on me while you're upset because I wouldn't sleep with you yesterday. Seems like a case of pot calling kettle black if you were to ask me."

"Is that what it all boils down to? Some sick revenge? You hurt me like I hurt you? Well you've done it, you've got your revenge."

"This doesn't even compare to what I endured with you. And you know what? I don't need this. I'm not your doormat anymore Camille."

"Go on then, walk on out like you did before! It sure as hell fixes all your problems doesn't it?"

"No, no, I'm not walking out. I'm leaving. Leaving to the great life I have back in New Orleans."

"Good! Only this time do us both a favor and stay out of my life!"

Pretty soon the security -as well as everyone else- had noticed the commotion and he was thrown out the bar. He'd caught one last glance at her and he didn't know how to respond. He was rendered speechless.

It was the face of someone heartbroken.

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Now, when you said you'd know what to tell Camille when you saw her I did _not_ expect for it to go like that." Lucien commented while driving Klaus back home.

Klaus was silent beside him on the passenger seat, staring blankly out the window.

"When Niklaus comes back to town he comes back to town. Wouldn't you say?" This time he spoke with some humor. Still his friend remained somewhere else.

It wasn't until they made it home did he speak.

"Lucien," Klaus murmured as he unlocked the door.

"Yes?"

"I appreciate your help."

The next he knew the door had slammed shut. Lucien stood still in brief surprise. Niklaus being grateful? To him? This was definitely bigger than he'd thought. Quickly he scrolled through his contacts and began dialing. "Freya? Love, I need your help."

Klaus had stumbled past the kitchen and bumped into Kol who didn't notice he was not in any mood for his antics.

"Well if isn't hopeless Nik, how goes it? Still trying and failing in charming Cami?"

Klaus slammed him against the wall. "I've put up with your garbage all week but let me tell you that I no longer need to. Tell me brother, has it ever occurred to you once in your simple mind about how your little girlfriend is going to be off to college soon while you rot here letting time slip you by? You consistently call me hopeless but it's you who's hopeless. Why don't you grow up already Kol? You are not a damn child anymore! Sort your life out and stop worrying about mine!"

He left not caring whether Kol listened or not. Nor did he care that he wasn't there anymore when he passed again with his luggage.

* * *

Rebekah knocked on Klaus door. "Nik? You there? I've got some muffins from the bakery."

She was a bit spooked by how oddly empty the house was. Even Kol wasn't home! Of course there were reasons to go with most of the absences: Freya had called and said she'd be with Lucien; her parents were out with Henrik; Elijah and Finn headed out for some drinks; while she didn't know where Kol went and it was looking like her favorite brother wasn't home either.

She knocked again but still no response. "Nik, I'm coming inside so I hope you're decent." With one turn the door opened and she frowned when it was empty. Great. That meant she was literally alone in this gigantic house.

Come to think of it she didn't see Klaus' car at the driveway. She figured he was probably attempting to woo Camille more. Poor guy.

And as her feet echoed through the hallways while she made her way to the kitchen she began thinking it was about time they bought a dog, a family dog.

The sound of the front door slamming close had her shrieking in fear. Quickly she grabbed a butcher's knife and stumbled to the foyer, her mind playing all the scenarios of every scary movie she'd watch in the middle of the night with Kol.

And speaking of her rebellious older brother.

"Can you slam the door any harder? Do you have any idea how frightened I was? I thought we were getting robbed."

"Whatever," He shrugged and walked passed her.

"Where's Nik?"

"Hell if I know. He can piss off out of here for all I care. Ungrateful twat."

Rebekah grabbed his arm. "What's wrong? Did he say something to you?"

"The bastard goes on and gives me some dribble that I'm not getting into with you Bekah. And after all I've done to help him too. This is why I don't bother."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Rebekah murmured before the front door opened again. "Freya, I thought you were with Lucien?"

"I was but— Rebekah, why do you have a knife?" She asked upon seeing the weapon and then her eyes wandered to Kol. "When you told me you wanted to kill Kol on occasions I didn't think you were serious."

Rebekah sighed. "It's- It's a long story."

"Where's Niklaus? Is he home?"

"No. His car isn't here either. He's probably with Camille." Rebekah replied.

"About that... I have something I want to tell you."

"Good, I've got muffins in the kitchen. Let's talk."

"Go on and enjoy, I've got no time for Niklaus' crap or your little girl talk." Kol sneered.

"He's mad at Nik apparently." Rebekah answered Freya's unasked question.

"I know why he's upset Kol," Freya stated and reached out to grab Kol's wrist. "That's what I wanted to talk about. Your sisters need you now."

"That's always what it is," He retorted, pulling away from her grip. "Always asking for my help and like a fool I always accept. Well I've got news for you I'm not doing this anymore." He gestured back and forth between them with his hand. "You lot are on your own."

"Kol, Kol!" Freya called out but he disappeared upstairs.

Rebekah lowered her head sadly. "I've never seen him this upset."

"It's Niklaus. He must've said something that he didn't mean. Lucien tells me that he got into this really big fight with Camille at the bar."

"So that's what it's about. Do you have any idea where Niklaus could be?"

"No, he's not answering his phone either. This argument is really weighing down hard on him. It's not funny anymore Rebekah. I think Niklaus is really in love with her."

"I had a feeling. Wait," Rebekah paused to think before her eyebrows knitted in worry. "Shit."

"Where are you going?" Freya asked while Rebekah had dashed upstairs. She followed her until she reached Niklaus' room. "What is it?"

"He's gone. He's gone Freya. His luggage isn't here."

"Damn it. Let's go Rebekah, we're heading to the airport. Hopefully we can meet him halfway. Problem or not we're not letting Niklaus skip out on family week."

Rebekah nodded. "Let's go! It's up to us girls to put this family back together."

* * *

Finn opened the door to their home and almost immediately raised a brow. "Is it me or this house eerily quiet?"

Elijah peered inside. "It appears so. Perhaps no one is home yet."

"Kitchen lights are on," Finn added when they'd gone further inside. He took one of the muffins on the table for himself before passing one to Elijah. "Never realized how truly spacious this house could be."

"Time for a dog you reckon?"

"It sounds nice but I'm scared to think what chaos it'd bring. It's too far a stretch to assume Kol would take care of it and I doubt Rebekah would be excited to pick up turd."

"You're right." Elijah chuckled. "I'm off to get some rest. Goodnight brother."

"Goodnight Elijah."

Finn took the rest of the muffins -he'd just blame it on Kol should anyone ask- with him and decided on getting some sleep. Right as he made it to the stairs he noticed the lights of the backyard were on. "Huh?"

Outside was Kol sitting by the steps and staring at the sky seemingly lost in thought.

This was new.

"And here I thought I'd never see the day," He spoke getting Kol's attention. "You thinking? What a sight."

"Fuck off," Kol spat and looked away. "I'm not in the mood so whatever it is save it."

Finn sighed before taking a seat beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"Look Kol, you irritate me to no end," He silenced Kol by lifting a finger. "Let me finish. You annoy me most of the time I visit home and even before when I used to live here. But, sibling squabble is temporary while family is forever. Whether you or I like it or not I am still your older brother."

Kol eyed him wearily not sure if he should speak his mind or not. "Do I have your word that whatever I tell you will stay between you and I?"

"You have my word."

Kol was silent briefly before opting on talking. "I'm scared Finn."

Finn was taken back. "Scared?"

"It's pathetic but... yeah. I'm not sure what my future will be like or if I even have one. Niklaus really gave me something to think about earlier. I've been mocking him about his personal life but it's mine that looks bleak. He said my future is hopeless and to be honest it isn't the first time I've thought about it. You see Davina will eventually be going to college and she might not want to stick around Mystic Falls. I can't follow if she chooses to explore outside universities. Hell I can barely keep up now."

"You really like this girl don't you? Otherwise a potential departure wouldn't be afflicting you like this."

"I do."

"Kol, listen to me, Niklaus was wrong to say those things to you. And so was I. My comments no doubt fueled this feeling of yours even more. It isn't too late for you brother. You're still so young and you've got a high school diploma; something I'm sure even you didn't believe you'd get."

Kol chuckled. "Hah, guess not." He lifted his gaze back to the sky solemnly. "I'm not sure what it is I can do."

"What is it that you like doing brother?"

Kol pondered this momentarily. "Well, playing video games. I'm also really good with computers."

"That you are," Finn agreed as he recalled when he'd fixed Rebekah's laptop at one point. "You're more than good at it. In fact, I dare say you could make something out of it."

"You- You really think that?"

"Yes. Deep down there was always a part of me that believed in you. We would always bicker so I never really knew how I could say it. The only language we ever spoke in was insults. Back when we were playing paintball I challenged you to shoot me and you didn't. It sounds ridiculous but you made me really happy." Finn explained before standing up. "Stay here. I have something for you."

Kol nodded and occupied himself with eating some of the muffins Finn had left behind. What a strange day it was turning into. Finn actually giving _him_ advice?

Finn reappeared with a small bag. "I was going to give you this before I left back home but I think it'd be more appropriate now. It's probably too late and I'm sure you've outgrown it but I think I owed you it."

Kol took the bag and his eyes widened upon seeing what was in it. "Is this a limited edition Gameboy Advance? How did you find it?"

"Originally there were five of those models shipped out including yours. It turns out that one of the other owners of it is a big fan of my novel. It was really easy after that."

"Why... Why would you go out your way to get me this?"

"Because we're brothers Kol. Always and forever."

Always and forever. The words stuck in Kol's head like an obnoxious post-it note. Finn was right. Family was forever. And families don't turn their back on one another. Klaus needed him. It's what Freya had been trying to tell him.

"Finn, thank you brother." Kol stated.

"You're welcome."

"I have something I need to do so I'll be out. But..." Kol scratched his head lightly. "Look not that I didn't appreciate this talk but uh, is it possible for things not to completely change between us? What I'm trying to say is that I really enjoy our banter and I'd hate for that to change in favor of sappy things like this."

Finn laughed. "That's fine. I rather enjoy our banter too."

Kol darted passed the kitchen and opened the door to leave. He came face to face with Aurora causing him to shout. "The bloody hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to send me into cardiac arrest!?"

She didn't speak but when she did, her voice was ice cold. "Where is Niklaus, Kol?"

He gulped in fear.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **The ladies need to fix the mess the boys have created now. And will also try and smooth other things over in the process is stuck with Aurora again.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Can't thank you folks enough for all the reviews and adding this story to favorites/alerts it's really appreciated.**

 **Terrible Love**

* * *

Chapter 9: Choices

"Niklaus!"

"Nik!"

Klaus turned at the sound of familiar voices and saw his sisters running towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Shit," Rebekah murmured as she crouched down slightly to catch her breath. "We actually made it."

Freya took a moment to do the same before glaring at Klaus. "What are we doing? What are _you_ doing?

"Surely it's obvious by now."

"Spare me your sarcasm brother," Freya retorted, crossing her arms. "I can't believe you were just going to walk out on us."

"Don't be so dramatic Freya I'm merely leaving early. I'll be here next year. If you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch."

Rebekah spoke up then. "Shut up Nik. Don't even think you're ditching our family reunion. You're here to stay like it or not. Freya, grab him, we're going home."

"What the hell are you doing? Release me this instant!" Klaus ordered when they each took one of his arms and began dragging him.

"You're not running off on us Niklaus," Freya began with a serious tone. "And you aren't running off on Camille either."

"We're sorry for teasing you Nik," Rebekah added when he was about to speak. "But you have our full support. Just tell her how you feel."

"Are the two of you really playing love doctor with me?" Klaus asked in disbelief. He shook his head. "I appreciate this lovely sentiment but you're wasting your time. And frankly, this is quite embarrassing."

"My dearest brother, there's nothing wrong with getting dragged to the car by your sisters." Rebekah joked. "Besides, when the idiot men of the family begin doing stupid things it's up to us girls who step in to resolve the issues."

"I don't need advice on how to lead my life. I'm a grown man." Klaus huffed as he was shoved in the back seat of the car. "You have some nerve."

"Oh shut up already." Freya replied while starting up the car. "Now I'm driving you back to the bar and you're going to apologize to Camille, understood?"

Klaus grumbled something about irritating sisters beneath his breath.

The drive to the bar was agonizingly long and he was already pissed for buying a plane ticket he obviously wasn't going to use. Recalling how their last encounter went he did his best to tone it down. Now that his anger and adrenaline had worn off he was starting to feel guilty. He'd told her some cruel things. He'd hurt her and it started making him feel like the biggest prick in the world.

The familiar bar came into view and he sighed. To think he was feeling nervous. This truly was pathetic.

"She's working." Klaus said in a poor attempt to not have to go through with this.

Freya smirked. "I've already got it covered. Let's go to the back door. Thank me later."

Right as they made it Camille burst through the back door. "Freya! Oh God, is Lucien okay? How did he have a ski accident in the middle of the summer!?"

 _Only Camille would fall for such a ridiculous tale,_ Klaus thought, doing all he could to prevent the idiotic smile from breaking loose. Her genuine worry and care would best even common sense. This woman was without a doubt the most unique woman he's ever met.

"Actually, I lied. I just needed you alone without any interruptions or, to be fair, it's my brother who wanted to see you."

"You dragged me here!" Klaus replied in defense.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Meh, details. Who cares?"

Camille didn't even look at Klaus. "I care. This joke is over. I'm going back to work."

The outright rejection stung Klaus more than he cared to admit.

One of the other bartenders opened the door and placed her hands on her hips. "Cami what are you doing? It's packed in there let's go."

"Sorry, I'm going."

"Don't stand there Nik!" Rebekah shouted, breaking his thoughts. She shoved him forward. "Go and say what you need to say. This is getting tiresome."

Klaus placed a hand on Camille's shoulder to stop her from leaving. "Camille I'm—"

She smacked his hand away. "I don't want to hear it! Why are you here? Everything has already been said!"

"You're wrong Camille. Let me explain."

Suddenly a car with a familiar red headed driver was screeching towards them making him want to scream. This was not possible. No one can be _this_ unlucky.

Kol poked his head from the passenger window. "The jig is up! Run!"

"That's her isn't it," Aurora growled once she stepped out, shooting an accusatory finger. "That's the skank you've been seeing behind my back isn't it!?"

The other bartender froze in fear. "Me?"

"Not you grandma," She retorted and pointed to Camille. "Her!

Camille eyed Aurora like she was insane. To be fair she did appear it. After all who in the world drives a car around like that? "Look, why don't you head home. I don't think you need any more to drink."

"Are you insinuating that I'm drunk!?" Aurora retorted incredulously.

"Well... aren't you?" Camille replied, truly baffled by the question.

"Aurora go home!" Klaus cut in. "I don't think I can be any clearer with you. There is nothing going on between us."

"You and I are meant to be Niklaus and as soon as you forget about your little pet here the sooner we can move on with our lives."

"Who do you think you are!?" Camille snapped having lost her patience.

"Cat fight!" Kol joked earning a glare from his sisters.

"I'm Niklaus' lover!" Aurora shouted.

Camille turned to Klaus in disbelief. "You mean you've been trying to get with me while being with her?"

"No, she's—"

 _*Thwat*_

Klaus lifted a hand to his burning cheek. He should've anticipated the slap and he probably deserved it. It still stung.

"How dare you!" Aurora yelled angrily.

"Ladies please," Kol cut in. "Can't we all just get along?"

Freya sighed. "Boy did this sure escalate."

The security ran out having been called by the bartender -whom must've run back inside some time during the commotion- and ordered them all to leave the area. Klaus felt a sense of déjà vu as he was thrown out by the security once more.

"Don't worry Nik," Rebekah tried comforting him on the ride home. "We'll see Cami tomorrow and you can mend the bridge once and for all."

Klaus turned to Kol who was sleeping in the back seat of the car. "There's another bridge I must mend first."

When they arrived home Freya stepped out and stretched her arms out. "This has been a long enough day and I'm off to bed. Don't even think about leaving again Niklaus."

"Wouldn't dream of it sister."

"Kol get your lazy ass up," Rebekah said while nudging her sleeping brother. "We're home already."

Finally he woke up and groaned at the rude awakening he'd gotten. "Be more gentle Bekah, you're dealing with precious cargo here. Plus it's been a long day so cut me some slack." He yawned. "And this older brother of yours is tired so, night."

"Kol wait." Klaus said earning the boy's attention. "I need to speak to you."

Freya and Rebekah went inside leaving the two alone.

Kol narrowed his eyes. "You're a wanker."

"I know."

"You're also a prick."

"I am."

"And you can be an ungrateful sod."

Klaus sighed in exasperation. "Yes, I know. Now can I apologize or are there any other colorful words you wish to describe me with?"

"Nope. You can apologize."

"Good," He nodded before continuing. "Listen Kol, I'm sorry about what I told you. It was in a fit of anger and I take it back. Can we start over with a clean slate?"

"I suppose. You're still a wanker though." Kol replied with a smirk.

Klaus chuckled and pulled him in for a hug, lightly tapping his back. "Don't worry about your future Kol. I've got good connections and I'm here to help."

"Much obliged Nik. For now let's start with letting me sleep."

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Sleep would not come to Klaus as he tossed and turned. Why is it that everything always went so bloody wrong with Camille? It's as if the galaxies had plotted against him and are doing everything in their power to deny him his brave bartender.

This had reached a boiling point and he couldn't take it anymore. He tossed his sheets off and sat up, sleep was a lost cause by now. His eyes landed on his closet and then, almost of their own accord, his body dragged him towards it. He pulled out the familiar portrait inside and stared fondly at her beautiful face.

Suddenly it hit him.

It was like a fog clearing up, he could see the clarity now. He was still in love with Camille. The feelings he'd thought were buried and never to be seen again had now began creeping back to the surface. Kol would stupidly compare it to a zombie refusing to stay dead.

Klaus checked the time on his phone. It was past two in the morning, she should be getting out by now. It was now or never. He tucked the portrait under his arm and darted downstairs. Upon reaching the door he came to a startling conclusion.

He'd returned his rental already.

 _To hell with it,_ He thought and grabbed the keys to Elijah's rental. This time he sent him a message to avoid any hassles later. With the now empty streets it was much less time consuming getting to the bar. He parked the car and darted out. Flashes of a boy in high school echoed in his mind.

A pair of familiar voices halted him momentarily. One was obviously Camille while the other one no doubt belonged to _him_. He turned the corner and found them standing right outside the bar.

"You didn't have to wait for me Will."

"It's not a problem. I was in the neighborhood anyway and I know you get out around this time. And plus you can never be too safe."

Camille chuckled. "My car is just across the street."

Klaus smirked. What a complete bellend.

"Oh! Right," Will rubbed his head sheepishly. "You got me. I actually had another reason for coming here to be fair."

"Is something wrong?"

"I want to take you out."

The hold on the portrait tightened, eyes narrowed.

"Really? You actually came at this time of night to ask me out? Wow."

Her tone was one of shock. And... flattery? Had Klaus analyzed that right?

"Look, Cami, can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah, best quality in a man you know?" She joked.

"Well, here goes," Will started after taking a quick breath. "I've always liked you, ever since high school."

Klaus could hear his heart thumping against his chest. This couldn't be happening.

"I thought I was over it. I've had my share of women but nothing has ever filled the void. And then, I come back to town and you're here. And suddenly, all those feelings have resurfaced. I didn't even think. I just came here because I had to tell you. I would like to see if it can work out between us."

He was able to see the shock etched in her face. But, to his horror, she appeared to be contemplating his offer. And suddenly he was back in the gymnasium, watching her with someone else.

It was never him.

It will never be him.

The thought had never really occurred to him. Perhaps she simply never viewed him in that light. _No that can't be right,_ his mind argued. After the barbecue there were clear signs that she wanted to be more than being friends.

"Sorry for throwing this on you out of the blue Cami," Will spoke, taking Klaus out of his musings. "You don't have to answer me now. I'll wait. Think it over. And then let me know what your answer is."

Klaus watched as he walked Camille to her car. He despised it when he kissed her cheek. This detective did _not_ know who he was messing with. One call and Klaus could end his entire career in a heartbeat. But that was unnecessary. There was no need to use such forces.

Because he was going to let Camille know exactly how he feels. Then, the choice would be hers.

* * *

Klaus arrived at his house and dumped Elijah's keys back where they were. He couldn't make his move in the middle of the night. She was already overwhelmed enough for one day. And to be honest so was he. He had enough drama to satisfy a soap opera. Knowing Camille she'd slam the door in his face and not let him in anyway. Her uncle would most likely hear and it would lead to an even bigger mess.

He went about the same routine he normally does in the morning.

"You seem in good spirits brother." Henrik said when he noticed Klaus.

"That's because I _am_ in good spirits. Today will be one with great changes. Changes that I've been hoping occurred for as long as I can remember."

Henrik stared at him in confusion. "Are you buying a new house? Or is there a new game coming out?"

"Aah, youthful innocence," Klaus said as he patted Henrik. "What I'm doing is far greater than any game or house. I'm going to profess my undying love to the woman of my dreams."

"Gross! How is that greater than a house or a new game?"

Klaus chuckled. "You'll understand when you're older little one. Let mother and father know I'll be out."

"Leave it to me!"

Nothing would stop Klaus. Once his mind is set on something he goes through with it. This time he'd present her with his portrait and confess his feelings once and for all.

Oh crap, he doesn't have a car.

All he could think was: Elijah.

"Sorry Niklaus," Elijah said, stopping Klaus right as he'd reached for the key to his rental. "I'd love to allow you to take my rental without any prior consent but, I'm afraid I need it. I'm doing the shopping today."

"I sent you a text to be fair. Also, are you kidding me?"

"I'm not. By the way we'll be having pot roast for dinner." Was the last he said before leaving Klaus to his dilemma.

If only Finn were here he'd take his rental but he was out too. Freya was not here either. That left Kol who was stripped of car privileges and Rebekah who had hers in the shop. And desperate as he may be he was _not_ going to take Henrik's four wheeler.

Why did Camille have to work miles away from his home?

"Top of the morning to ya Nik!" Kol said with a terrible Irish accent as he came down the stairs.

"Kol, this is going to sound really bad but... I need your help."

"I figured as much. What is it?"

"I need to get to the bar right now and see Cami. But everyone is out and I've already returned my rental."

Kol raised a brow. "Will you be plowing her once and for all?"

There was a pause.

"Yes."

"Okay. We'll take father's car."

"You'd use any excuse to drive father's Mercedes wouldn't you?"

"I'll take what I can get brother. Now come on!"

Aurora was waiting outside the door as soon as it opened.

"Aaaah!" Kol shouted as he jumped back. "You have some serious stalker issues love!"

"Where do you think you're going Niklaus?" She asked, completely ignoring Kol. "Back to your pet?"

Klaus frowned and stepped in front of Kol. "Watch your tone before speaking of her. It seems you have yet to grasp the concept of me not interested in you so I'll repeat myself; I am not interested in you. Therefore I suggest you drop these delusions and move on with your life."

"He means bugger off." Kol added. "Now we have somewhere to be so, yeah, bugger off."

The two made it past her before Kol stopped dead in his tracks when Klaus abruptly fell to the ground, twitching in the process.

"Nik!?" He gasped. His eyes darted to Aurora whom was holding a taser gun. "What? You had another one? Actually, screw that! Let Nik go!"

She smirked. "I don't think so. If I can't have Niklaus no one else can. Can't you see Kol? He's been tainted by that blond skank. I need to attend to him like a good wife would do to a husband. In sickness and health is how it goes am I right?"

"Shit, you are like one of those psychos you read about in those reddit forums." Kol replied feeling extremely creeped out. "Look here love, it's clear you don't take rejection well but this is too much."

"Go away Kol. This is a dispute between two lovers. It doesn't need a third party."

"Okay Aurora, just relax," Kol began cautiously approaching her like a dog trainer would do to an enraged dog. "No need to get angry. Be a good girl and put down the gun."

"Put down the gun? Why I'm only getting started."

"I've had just about enough of this!" Kol snapped and charged at her. A moment later and he was sprawled on the ground with volts swimming inside him.

"I didn't want to do that but you left me no choice. Fear not beloved brother in law for once Niklaus is back to normal and over this little phase of his, we can return to normal."

Kol only twitched in response. Good God did Niklaus know how to pick them.

While Aurora was distracted Klaus used the moment to use all the energy he could muster and grab her leg. This caused the shock running inside him to pass onto her, successfully making her drop the weapon and fall down. He climbed above her and pinned her hands which, unfortunately, only excited her.

"Ooh, I see my idea worked wonders. But seriously Niklaus, in front of Kol? Who cares, my plan worked."

"Nothing worked Aurora!" Klaus shouted. "Nothing will ever work between us. It's done, we're done. You can't toy with people's emotions or force someone into loving you. It doesn't work that way. I have no feelings for you. Stop with this sick obsession you have or I'll be forced to put a restraining order on you!"

Kol managed to get on his feet before stomping on the taser guns. "That's for electrifying me. You seem to be in abundance of these things so I trust you won't miss them. If not well," He shrugged. "Sue me. But I should warn you Elijah is a damn good lawyer. Not to mention how this was practically assault and with Nik as my witness—"

"Kol," Klaus cut in. "Shut up and get the damn car!"

"Right, sorry!" Kol rushed to open the garage. "You have a bartender to shag."

"Why are you so in love with her?" Aurora asked angrily after recovering from the rejection. "Must I be boring to fancy you?"

"It was always her Aurora, and it will always be her." Klaus answered without bothering to look at her. "I better not find you when I return, or preferably, ever."

Kol honked. "Get in Nik!"

"Where are you two off too!?" Rebekah called from the upstairs window.

"We're off to fix Nik's tragic love life! And then he's shagging Cami!" Kol shouted making Klaus shake his head.

"Ooh hold up Kol! I'm coming with!"

"Alright, hurry! Some twat is also attempting to win her over!"

"For God's sake," Klaus groaned. "This isn't something for your amusement!"

"Relax Nik," Kol said and patted his arm. "Rebekah won't take long. Plus you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure Cami will pick you in the end."

That flattered Klaus long enough for Rebekah to climb onto the car.

"Do I even want to know why Aurora is crying on our porch like a freak? Or why we are in father's car?"

"Nik finally let her have it and let me tell you she is psycho. Where did you even pick her up from Nik? Didn't know the insane asylum gave out Match dot com profiles."

"Get off my back alright," Klaus retorted, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "I was in a bad place and she seemed appealing at the time."

"This is what this ride is for anyway," Rebekah chimed in from the back seat. "To fix your mistake and put you back on the right road. No pun intended."

"Rebekah you're only here to watch a live soap opera," Klaus sighed. "Nice to know you find my predicament amusing sister."

"How could you think that Nik?" She replied while feigning a hurt expression. "Okay so perhaps I am. But it's roughly just thirty percent of why I'm here. I do want to see you finally happy. I think the entire family but Henrik knows you're crazy about Cami; so of course your happiness is priority number one."

"There's the bar," Kol said when they reached the familiar Mystic Grill. "It's your time Niklaus. Me and Bekah will cheer you on like the good siblings that we are. Of course we'll be having a front row seat and helping ourselves to some grub. By the way have any money? I'm penniless."

Klaus wanted to strangle the boy sometimes. Regardless he gave Kol money so that he and Rebekah could eat something.

"Cheers Nik! Never you worry once I'm on my feet I'll pay you back, if I remember." With that he grabbed Rebekah's wrist and headed for the counter.

Thankfully due to it being early in the morning there were hardly in patrons. Where was she? Good God he'd feel like an imbecile if Camille was off today. He approached the brunette bartender. "Excuse me, do you know if Camille came into work today?"

"Cami? Yeah she did but she told me to cover her shift. It was pretty spontaneous if you ask me but I owed her so here I am. Anyway, she just left out back like two minutes ago so you can probably still catch her."

Klaus rushed outside but stopped when he heard her voice.

"I've made my decision. I need to see you Will. Can we meet somewhere now or later? ...Yeah, that's perfect."

Klaus could've sworn he heard what was left of his resolve crumble; could've sworn he heard his heart fall to the ground and shatter like glass. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

"What's wrong Nik?" Rebekah asked when he came back inside. "You find her?"

"She picked him. It's over."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Alright guys, final chapter up next! Big thanks for the feedback.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final chapter guys. Want to thank all those who were supporting since day one and everyone else. Appreciate all the reviews and everything else. Much love folks!**

 **Terrible Love**

* * *

Chapter 10: Confession! I Love You

Kol lifted his head from his plate. Had he heard Klaus right? Did she honestly just pick Will? "What are you saying?"

"She's chosen him."

"Tell me where she is Nik," Rebekah stood angrily from her stool. "Where is she so I can find her and knock some sense into her. How can she, anyone, pick someone over you?"

"Did she really reject you Niklaus?" Kol questioned still in disbelief.

"After we went home yesterday I returned later to the bar because I couldn't get any sleep. I went to see her and _he_ was there, doing what I could never do, telling Camille how he feels about her. He told her then that she could give him her answer whenever she was ready. I just overheard her calling him to meet."

"Oh Nik," Rebekah murmured as she held his wrist. Her heart broke for him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It was her who's supposed to have the bad love life not her precious older brother.

"Damn it," Kol growled as he slammed a hand over the counter. "No. We didn't come all this way to quit. You didn't get damn braces just so you could quit."

"It's a retainer imbecile."

"And we didn't sent father to the shitter—"

"That was you two!?"

"—for you to pansy out on this either." Kol finished, ignoring Rebekah's interruption. "Bottom line is that we came here for you to tell Camille how you feel and this day is not ending until you've done it. Back to the car you two, we have a bartender to meet."

Klaus and Rebekah stood speechless as Kol made his way to the exit.

Rebekah broke the silence. "Since when was he all inspirational and Dr. Phil-like?"

Klaus smirked proudly. "Guess he was serious about turning over a new leaf."

"Are you two coming along or what?"

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"It's a bit creepy tailing her like this," Rebekah stated while they drove behind Camille. "Wasn't there another way to go about this? She doesn't even recognize who we are in this car."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Bekah." Kol replied. "We can't simply honk or we'd probably scare her. There's a finesse to these types of things."

She shrugged. "If you say so."

"Hmm," Klaus muttered. "I know this path. She's driving home."

"She went and invited the guy to her home!?" Kol spoke in shock. "Shit Nik, you really did let this blow up. Better late then never I suppose."

"Camille wouldn't bring him to her home. She never brought any man to her home."

"You mean besides you?" Rebekah replied with a raised brow. "I don't know Nik. It's been a while since you two have hung out. Who knows if those old habits remained?"

"Her uncle is only just now recovering. I doubt she'd bring anyone back home. And to be honest I didn't bother staying to finish hearing what Camille said. For all we know she could've told Will to meet her in an hour or at noon."

"This works in our favor then. We'll meet her halfway and you tell her how you feel." Kol exclaimed. "If she isn't brain dead she'll pick you no questions asked and send that fruitcake of a detective packing."

Klaus smiled. "You have a not so subtle way of flattering me Kol. I have to admit I'm touched."

"It's quite adorable if I'm to be honest." Rebekah added.

Kol scoffed. "Quiet or I'll swerve this car into a tree."

They reached Camille's house and Kol parked the car a few blocks away from it. "This is it Niklaus. The day of reckoning. Go and let Cami know how you feel."

Klaus stepped out and took the wrapped portrait. He paused and turned to his siblings. "I just want to say that if it doesn't go as planned I really appreciate your help. Especially you Kol. Thank you for helping me throughout this entire week."

Kol smiled. "Always and forever Niklaus."

Rebekah nodded in agreement. "Likewise. And stop worrying so much Nik. If she can't see what a great man you are than perhaps she isn't the one."

"Run along now brother, we'll wait for you here."

Klaus gave them a final nod before making his way to the house.

Rebekah watched him leave before turning to Kol with a pointed look. "We're not seriously waiting here are we?"

"You think I did all that crap to not witness this? No. Come Rebekah, you up for some eavesdropping?"

Rebekah could only grin.

Meanwhile Klaus stood outside the door, hand frozen in mid-knock. The adrenaline was all but gone now. Dread and doubt was bubbling inside him. No. There would be no quitting. His siblings had gone out of their way to help him and it would not be in vain.

He inhaled and exhaled to ready himself before knocking.

Camille opened the door and as soon as their eyes met she slammed it in his face. Thankfully he'd anticipated this. Despite initially predicting this outcome it didn't prevent him from feeling like she'd slapped him again. One glimpse was all he needed to see just how much he'd put her through. All the hurt.

"Camille wait," He began. "I'm sorry. I said some inexcusable things to you and I'm really sorry. But that's why I'm here. Please let me in so that I can explain this. I need to see you."

Still the door remained closed.

"Fine, you don't need to open the door. Simply hear me out. When I first saw you again for the first time since leaving Mystic Falls, all I could think about was how beautiful you looked; how much I missed you. But I remembered how we had only been friends and I hated that. That's why I tried everything I could to change that while I was here. And when it finally arrived... when the moment presented itself, I froze."

This was the moment of truth. Time to throw down all the cards. No matter what she chooses after this he'd at least know that he tried everything he could; he'd be content with the fact that she would be made aware of his feelings. At least... that's what he told himself.

"I realized then that it's bigger than just one simple night. I want you for the rest of my life." His fists clenched. "You don't belong with _him_. You belong by my side. This is something I should've told you when we were in high school. I let things get in the way. I was a complete fool and... and I couldn't express how I truly felt. But I am now Camille. Open the door so I can tell you, face to face, how much I love you."

The seconds felt like an eternity and he counted each passing one like his life depended on it.

And then the door creaked open and she came into view. She didn't say anything to him but he noticed her eyes were glazed, like she was about to cry.

He stepped closer. "It's always been you Camille. I love you. I always have."

A single tear ran down her face before she threw her arms around him and crushed their lips together.

He wrapped his arms around her and returned it with equal force. All those missed chances he regretted from his youth and everything he endured after, was poured into this kiss. A kiss he'd waited for far too long. And the high he felt from kissing her made him wonder why in the world he had waited so long in the first place.

"I love you too Klaus. And I always have." Camille said when they broke apart. "Back in high school you were the one I was in love with. Except you were always preoccupied with trying to impress your father and I didn't want to get in the way. I tried dating other guys but it never worked. Nothing could ever measure up to you. There always seemed to be something holding us back. Before I knew it you were gone. I didn't see you after that."

His expression softened as he stared at her. All this time she felt for him what he felt for her. It was almost cruelly poetic. He wanted to say something but chose to remain silent to allow her to finish.

"Imagine my surprise when we meet again at the Mystic Grill. It was as if everything I had locked up in a box and shoved away had resurfaced in an instant. When you rejected me, that night after the barbecue, I was so devastated. And then, Will comes and tells me how he feels. I began telling myself about how I can really be happy with him. He's a great guy. And I thought, maybe he can make me forget you once and for all. It was the logical choice. But then, I realized that I couldn't fool myself. My stupid, idiotic heart beats for you and only you. That's why I called him earlier today with the intention of telling him that I can't be with him. It wouldn't be right. And I can't do that to him."

So that was why she'd called him.

Klaus smiled and tenderly rested his palm against her cheek. "There's nothing we could do about the past, love, but we have our entire future to make up for lost time." He held up the object he'd made all those years ago and handed it to her. "I made this for you a long time ago. Despite all the time that passed, it remains perfectly intact. Just like my feelings for you."

Camille pulled the wrapping off revealing the portrait of her. She knew about his passion for art and how it reflected his emotions. Before she knew it her hand came to rest over her heart. "Klaus... It's beautiful."

"I planned on giving you that after graduation and confessing to you then. It didn't quite go as planned and it's years overdue but," He started as he placed his hands on her waist. "I love you."

She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning in. Klaus didn't need any further signals. He leaned closer.

"YES!"

The two pulled away right as their lips made the slightest of touches when the familiar voice was heard. They turned towards the bushes where Rebekah currently held Kol in a headlock.

"You stupid fool Kol! You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you!"

"Bekah you're killing me!" Kol wailed in pain. "I couldn't contain my utter joy I'm sorry!"

Klaus could only laugh. Of course. Of course he gets interrupted while with Camille. Such an awful and yet oddly welcoming reoccurence. It was like a funny running gag now.

"Do I even want to know?" Camille asked with a laugh.

"No." Klaus said and pressed his lips against hers, the audience being ignored. As well as their cheers. They really weren't lying about the cheering.

* * *

 _One year later_

"Finn stop fidgeting already," Freya said in an attempt to calm her younger brother. "You look great."

"Forgive me sister," He replied and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "It's not everyday a man marries the woman he loves."

"If you have any second thoughts about it simply pass out during the speech." Kol suggested from his spot on the couch. "It's foolproof mate."

Finn shot him a pointed look. "Thank you Kol. I don't think it'll get to that."

"Alright, just saying. If you do decide on going through with it," He added, making a demonstration by slamming one hand to the other. "Just drop like a fly. And make a big deal about it. Make sure you sell it."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked over to fix Finn's tie. "Ignore that buffoon. Freya's right, you look great. And I'm..." She sniffed as her eyes watered. "I'm really happy for you."

Finn smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before wiping a stray tear. "Thank you Rebekah."

"This is like those stories you used to read me all those years ago. The ones where the prince and the princess live happily ever after, remember?"

"How could I ever forget?" He replied and pulled her close.

"And that's another Mikaelson to tie the knot," Klaus exclaimed while staring at Freya with a smile. "The family just gets bigger and bigger."

"And speaking of family, pretty soon we'll be welcoming another one." Elijah added.

"Not for another three months." Freya replied while rubbing a hand over her belly.

Henrik lifted his head from his handheld game. "I'm thrilled it's a boy by the way. Although, whether it was girl I wouldn't have minded. And the reason is simple. I won't be the baby anymore. Therfore it's a win-win."

Kol grabbed Henrik and gave him a noogie. "That title will always be yours I'm afraid."

"No fair!"

A knock on the door had the siblings halting their jokes.

"It's time Finn." Esther said.

Kol stretched his arms over his head. "It's about time. Let's get this over with shall we? I'm starving."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Only you Kol would be so blind as to not see the blessing that is marriage."

Elijah sighed. "Does nothing cross your mind besides food and baseball?"

"Maybe," He shrugged, walking out with a smirk. There was one person who was at the top of his mind.

Klaus patted a still shaking Finn. "Relax man. You'll do fine. Don't keep the lovely lady waiting now."

"Just pretend it's the final boss fight Finn," Henrik joined in. "All you've done so far has been for this moment."

Finn raised a brow. "That is oddly great advice. I appreciate it Henrik."

"Always and forever!" He grinned.

Once the rituals had taken place Klaus went to find Camille who was currently scolding Kol on his eating manners, or lack thereof.

"Klaus, who taught this young man how to eat?"

"Yeah take it easy Kol." Davina added.

"You'll have to forgive my brother." Klaus stated. "He can be an animal around food."

"Nik!" Kol happily said when he noticed him. "Come try these scallops!"

"What is with you and scallops?" Klaus exclaimed before eying the almost empty plate." And what's there to try? You've all but devoured them all."

"Don't look at me," Kol replied. "Freya has been eating them nonstop like a pig. The weirdo is putting tartar sauce and ketchup up on it too!"

"It's the baby appetite!" Freya retorted in defense.

"Relax love," Lucien said with a laugh. He placed his arm around her. "Eventually he'll have to deal with this too when his lass gets pregnant."

This caused Kol to spit out his drink and Davina to start choking on hers.

Freya laughed. "That sure got him. Unfortunately you scared Davina in the process."

"The cake is about to be cut guys!" Rebekah called out approaching the group. "Come on ladies they're throwing the bouquet right after."

Davina pouted. "Like I'd catch it." There was no possible way she'd catch it over Rebekah or Cami, not including the other tall guests. Sadly she didn't share their height. "I think I'll sit this one out."

Kol noticed her disappointment and crossed his arms. He was not about to allow anything or anyone to put a frown on her beautiful face. "Wait here Davina. I'll be right back."

"Oh, yeah sure."

"Well," Klaus sighed. "That can't be good."

Davina nodded in agreement. "I know."

"He's plotting something isn't he?"

"Yep."

When Sage threw the bouquet in the air all the women eagerly lifted their hands in the air. Except a figure had begun pushing past them and jumped over them to catch it.

"Kol what the hell!?" Rebekah snapped. The thing was almost in her grasp.

Every other women began howling complaints at Kol.

Kol ignored their protests and went over to hand Davina the flowers. "For you darling."

Davina blushed as all eyes fell on her. She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Kol."

"Kol you prick, you're only showing off!" Marcel angrily shouted.

Rebekah glared at him. "I almost caught it too you douche!"

Every other women seemed to be shooting daggers at him. But all he could focus on was the sweet smile Davina was giving him.

Kol smirked, placing his hands lazily behind his head and feeling like a champ. "Worth it."

Klaus shook his head. Although he had to admit he was glad with how things had turned out for Kol. He was enrolled in university and had been dating Davina (much to Marcel's displeasure) since his visit the year before. She was extremely tolerant of his antics and was quite supportive of him. It amazed him how she put up with him. He couldn't deny the huge change in his younger brother since meeting her. She'd impacted Kol's life in a way no other woman had done. His brother was motivated now more then ever to do something with his life; it was impossible to say how thankful he was to the girl.

Klaus was overjoyed by the fact that Kol had found someone the way he himself had. He had never seen him this attached to a girl in his entire life. It was obvious that he was in love with Davina. The sheer happiness in his younger brother was a welcomed sight.

In fact, it seemed his entire family was radiating a good aura. Finn married the woman of his dreams; Freya was about to have a son and was going strong with Lucien; Rebekah was in a nursing program and seeing Marcel; Elijah was steadily moving on from some troublesome love triangle (and Klaus suspected he already had someone in his life); and Henrik's grades couldn't be any better. And him? He'd been happily living in New Orleans with Camille.

Things were looking bright for his family and he couldn't be happier.

"Aren't they just the cutest," Camille said as she watched Davina wipe barbecue sauce from Kol's cheek, berating him in the process. "Young love."

Klaus couldn't help but smile. "Thankfully my brother found someone who can put up with him." He nudged her softly. "I'm not doing so bad either am I?"

"Nope," She returned his smile. "Crazy how much can change in a year huh? It feels like I've aged ten. I think it has to do with how long it took for us to get together."

"Apologies for that love," Klaus chuckled. "It is ironic how all this time we both felt the same way about one another though."

"Yeah can you believe that? It makes for good storybook material."

"I'll put in a good word with Finn. He'll have another successful novel by the end of the week."

A laugh escaped Camille reminding Klaus just how much he was enamored with her.

"Care for a dance?" Klaus asked as music hit his ears.

"I'd love to. After all we can't waste such a perfect day."

And it was his family's ball all over again; except there was no Will, no Aurora, and no need for 7UPs.

Gently he took her hand in his. "I love you Camille."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "And I love you Klaus."

Perhaps it was years overdue and it took longer than expected but, he had his girl. That's all that mattered now. It was as good as destiny got.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Man that was fun! Once again I just want to say thanks all of you for the support and feedback. It's been a really nice ride. I'll be writing some more stuff of course.**

 **:)**


End file.
